When I Look At You
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: Spencer and Aria have been best friends forever. In fact, people already think they're dating, though their relationship is purely platonic. But what happens when Aria starts to develop feelings for Spencer? *on hiatus*
1. Intro

**I got the idea for this from a friend, I thought it would work well with Pretty Little Liars. This is just the introduction; things that I needed to get in place before the story starts. **

* * *

Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery were best friends before Ali chose them. They had met in pre-school and were pretty much inseparable since. It wasn't until middle school that Alison DiLaurentis hand picked Spencer and Aria, as well as Emily Fields and Hanna Marin, for her posse, so to speak. In fact, by the time that they had reached high school, they were so close and comfortable with each other, that those who didn't know better thought that they were dating. If you were just a casual observer within the walls of Rosewood High, you'd think they were lying when they told you they're just friends. But the casual observer would still have a compelling argument. Spencer and Aria were always touching in some way or another, whether it be the tips of their toes at the lunch table, or holding hands walking down the hallway, or the way they kissed each other on the cheek when they parted. They flirted shamelessly, not just with each other, but with others as well. And if you happened to find one of them without the other, they could still tell you exactly where the other was, they simply knew each other that well. But this is simply general knowledge within the Rosewood community.

* * *

I woke up in the arms of Spencer Hastings as I had done so many times before. I looked at the still snoozing girl and smiled.

"Are you sure you guys aren't secretly dating?" Hanna asked from the next chaise.

I laughed, "For the millionth time, we're just friends."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Hanna said, "All I'm saying is we're just friends too, and you're never hanging all over me like that."

I rolled my eyes, "Well how many close friends do you have that you've known since you were four?"

"Denial is a dangerous thing," Alison said.

I felt Spencer stretch next to me, before she fluttered open her eyes.

"Mmmm, anyone still out?" She asked me.

"Just Em, babe" I said.

"See that, there. That is why everyone thinks you're dating. 'Babe' is a term normally reserved for couples" Hanna said.

* * *

I woke with a start. I saw Emily asleep on the floor, and Hanna snoozing on the couch, but Spencer and Alison were no where around.

"Spence?" I said into the darkness, hoping that she was just in the bathroom or something.

My voice roused Emily.

"Aria, where are Ali and Spencer?" Emily asked after she noticed they weren't there.

Emily woke Hanna, and we looked around Spencer's barn for them.

I started to head outside, to see if they were there. As I opened the door, I saw Spencer approaching.

"Spence, thank God." I said, relieved that I had found her. "Where's Ali?"

"She's gone." Spencer said, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Emily asked.

"I've looked everywhere for her." Spencer paused, "I think I heard her scream."


	2. Tell Me This Isn't Happening

_**One year later**_

I sent Spencer a text telling her I was home as we pulled into the driveway.

It was strange to be back after spending the last year in Iceland. I enjoyed the break from all the Rosewood drama, and coming home was definitely bittersweet. When Alison disappeared, everything changed. Spencer is the only one who I kept in touch with after my dad moved us to Iceland, although that's probably because we were the only ones who were friends before Alison came along.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Coming over. Now._

I smiled. I can't wait to see her again. If for no other reason, I'm happy to be home because of Spencer. I missed my best friend so much. I mean we talked, traded e-mails, and skyped, but there's nothing like seeing your best friend in the flesh.

I started carrying boxes into the house, I was probably on my tenth box or so when Spencer pulled into the driveway.

I don't know if it was because I hadn't seen her in so long, or what, but when she stepped out of her car, I was mesmerized. I'd always thought Spencer was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but this was different. I couldn't quite place what I was feeling.

"Spence!" I squealed.

"Hey Ar," Spencer said, looking at me, I saw her eyes look me over before she said, "Did you get shorter while you were gone?"

"Hardy-har-har" I said dryly.

Spencer smirked.

"Come here and give me a hug" I demanded.

Spencer wrapped her arms around me and finally I felt like I was home. Really home.

"I missed you" Spencer said. "I've never gone that long without seeing you before"

And it was true. Since we were four, we'd never been apart for more than a month at a time. And even that was pushing it.

"I missed you, too, hun."

Spencer kissed my cheek, as she had done countless times before, only this time, I felt something spark inside me.

No. No no no no no. It can't be happening.

"So, you want some help unpacking?" Spencer asked.

"Uh yeah," I said, picking up the box I had been carrying when Spencer pulled in. I gave the box to Spencer, "Can you take this to my room?"

"Of course," Spencer said. She headed toward the house.

I picked up another box and followed her. For the first time, I found myself checking out Spencer.

No! I yelled at myself. No, Aria, get a grip. You'll ruin your friendship if you go there. Your relationship with Spencer is purely platonic. You just missed her a lot. That's all. You haven't seen her in a year. You have no feelings for her at all. You're just friends, Aria, just friends.

Yet, even as I was telling myself this, I couldn't stop staring at Spencer's butt.

Who am I kidding? I totally have feelings for my best friend. This is not good. I need a drink.

After Spencer went home, I found myself sitting at the bar at Hollis Bar & Grill. I was staring intensely at the top of the bar, not really willing to look anywhere else.

"You alright down there?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up in the direction of the voice. It belonged to the guy sitting two seats over from me.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit jet-lagged," I said, "I just got back from Europe."

"Oh, where in Europe?" he asked curiously.

"Iceland."

"I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city." he said.

I looked at him more closely, he was attractive. Older than me, but not by _too_ much, I supposed. And he was obviously well traveled.

"So, do you go to Hollis?" I inquired.

"Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job" he told me.

"I think I'd like to teach." I blurted out.

"What's your major?" he asked me.

He thinks I go to Hollis.

"Uh, well I'm leaning towards English" I said.

"That's what I'm teaching" he said.

I couldn't deny we had a connection, which is probably why I found myself in the bathroom of the Hollis Bar & Grill making out with him. He seemed like a catch, but as I sat on the bathroom counter with my legs gripped around his waist and my tongue in his mouth, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all wrong. In so many ways, he seemed like the perfect guy for me, but that feeling in my gut told me that I would never love him. Because even with my arms around another person, all I could think about was Spencer. When the night I ended, I said goodbye, knowing that I had fallen in love with my best friend, and nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

**I hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know what you think please!**


	3. What You Don't Know

**Thanks for all the reviews: Didi-Forever, beverlie4055, princessjasmine12, nirricles-happen, Pump it up, Guest, and Mona!**

* * *

"Aria?" said a familiar voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Emily walking towards me.

"Emily! Hi!" I said, happy to see her.

"When did you get back?" she asked, as she leaned in for a hug.

"Uh, yesterday" I said, "I thought Spencer would have told you." I admitted.

"No, uh, when did you talk to Spencer?" Emily asked.

She seemed hesitant, as if there was something going on that I didn't know about. In all honesty, there were probably lots of things going on that I didn't know about, having been in an entirely different country for the past year.

"Yesterday, she helped me unpack. She didn't tell you?"

Why wouldn't Spencer tell Emily I was back? Were they fighting? Surely Spencer would have told me if they'd gotten into an argument. We tell each other everything.

"We didn't just fall out of touch with you" Emily said.

Come to think of it, Spencer hadn't really mentioned Emily or Hanna all year. Not that I'd thought to ask. I guess it made sense though. When Ali disappeared, we'd all lost touch. Except for Spencer and I. I supposed if I hadn't known Spencer before Ali, I'd probably have lost touch with her, too. But as it was, Spencer and I had always been together; she was, in a way, an extension of myself, and talking to her was like breathing, it was just something I did no matter what, and the lack of it would be indicative of something terrible.

"I'm sorry, Em" I said sincerely.

I had never meant to let go of my best friends, yet through all the chaos that had erupted last year, I had lost all but Spencer.

I decided that I wanted my friends back, especially now that I was back in Rosewood. I would do whatever it took to repair the damaged bonds between the four of us that were left.

(What I didn't know then was that it wouldn't be because of me that Emily, Hanna, Spencer and I became closer than we had been before)

Emily and I both had English first period, so we walked to class together.

"I hear the new teacher is hot" Emily said as we sat down near the back of the classroom.

The supposedly hot teacher hadn't arrived yet, and neither had half the class. Emily and I started catching up on things that had happened in the past year, but I had stopped paying attention to what Emily was saying the moment I saw Spencer walk in.

I smiled at her as she took her usual seat in the front of the classroom. Spencer always sat in the front of all her classes. She was studious like that. To be honest, she was a freaking genius.

"Ar. Ar! Aria!" Emily snapped her fingers in front of me.

"What, oh, sorry Em, I guess I zoned out for a minute."

"Yeah, on Spencer. Are you guys secretly dating or something?" Emily asked quietly.

"How many times have we addressed this question, Em? Spencer and I are just friends."

I waved at Hanna when she walked in, and she half-heartedly waved back.

I took out my notebook and started writing something that had come to mind, I hadn't even noticed that the teacher had entered the room.

I looked up after I felt dozens of eyes on me. The ones I was surprised to see were the ones belonging to the guy I had hooked up with the night before.

After a few moments, my eyes darted to where I knew Spencer was sitting. Her eyes showed both curiosity and hurt, and it killed me to see the pain in them. I knew she was only hurt because we told each other everything and I hadn't told her about him, and I was tempted to go over to her in the midst of the class and explain everything. I managed to stop myself, as this was neither the time nor place to explain last night's tryst.

Just as the guy from the bar introduced himself as Mr. Fitz, our new English teacher, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_I guess the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree, does it Aria? Father knows best, after all. –A_

* * *

__**Feel free to leave comments, questions, and suggestions in the review box below :)**


	4. What Just Happened

**Mona: Thank you so much. And don't worry, this is totally a Sparia story :)**

**Cupcakebakingunicorns: Thank you!**

**Didi-Forever: Thanks. I like to think that I write well. I think the chapters will get longer when I get into a real Sparia relationship.**

**Beverlie4055: Thank you! I appreciate your consistent reviews**

**Katy: Thank you!**

* * *

The bell rang and Spencer was out the door.

Crap.

I ran after her.

"Spence! Spencer!" I called after her.

She ignored me, and kept walking briskly until she made it to the bathroom.

I followed her in.

"Spence, let me explain" I pleaded with her.

"Why didn't you tell me about him!" Spencer said angrily.

I looked into her eyes, eyes that showed more emotion than she ever let anyone see, there were traces of hurt, betrayal, anger, and, it couldn't be…jealousy? No, my mind must be playing tricks on you.

"I met him last night, we haven't talked since then," I told her honestly.

Spencer relaxed visibly.

"Okay," Spencer said calmly, "I'm sorry I flipped out."

I hugged her tightly, "I hate it when you're mad at me."

Spencer held me tight, running her fingers through my hair.

"I know," she said, "I'm sorry, babe"

I smiled, and my heart fluttered when she called me 'babe'. It's not like we didn't call each other 'babe' all the time. But since I had been home, my reactions to the things my best friend and I did normally were different. A year ago, when she called me 'babe' I wouldn't think anything of it. Now, I keep trying to analyze what it means. This really isn't good. I should stop now.

"Why don't you tell me what happened after I left?" Spencer suggested.

I nodded, reluctantly releasing Spencer from my grasp.

"I went out for a walk, and wound up at Hollis Bar and Grill" I told Spencer, "That's where I met him. We started talking, he'd been to Iceland too. He'd told me he was starting his first teaching job, teaching English, it never crossed my mind that he'd be teaching here."

Spencer nodded along.

"We ended up making out in the bathroom for a while, but I don't know, it didn't feel right to me. I didn't think much of it when I left. In fact, we didn't even exchange names. It wasn't a big deal to me, and I didn't think I'd see him again, so I figured it could wait until I saw you again."

"So when he said 'holy crap' it was because he recognized you from last night?" Spencer confirmed.

"He said 'holy crap'? Wow, Em was right, I really was zoning."

Spencer chuckled. The sound of her soft laughter was music to my ears. I could get lost in her beautiful brown eyes, which were now looking at me tenderly. And just seeing her smile instantly put me at ease.

Why is everything changing? I've never had these thoughts before. And I can't even talk to Spencer about them. What would she say if she knew? Would that ruin our friendship? It would definitely put a strain on it.

I absentmindedly bit my bottom lip, lost in thought about what to do.

"Ar, what's up?" Spencer asked, noticing.

"Nothing," I say quickly, "I, uh, I just think it's weird. This is probably going to make what's normally my favorite class really awkward." I covered.

I wondered if she would buy that. I mean, it was true, this probably would make English class awkward, but Spencer has this uncanny ability to read me like an open book, in a way that nobody else can.

What if she already knows? What if she's already noticed the change in me. I wouldn't put it past her. But if she had, wouldn't she have said something? Or would that be too awkward for her to bring up?

I really need to talk to somebody about this.

"You should talk to him," Spencer encouraged me, "Tell him the truth."

I hugged Spencer again, "You're the best, Spence, you know that?"

Was that too forward? No. It should be fine, we hug all the time. Right?

Spencer laughed, "I try."

The class bell rang.

"Shit, we're late" Spencer said.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along, out of the bathroom. We ran to our next class together. I couldn't help the huge grin that spread along my face with her hand held firmly in mine.

When we took our seats, late, in our AP History class, I decided I would talk to Emily later, and get her advice on what to do.

* * *

**Reviews always welcomed and encouraged. I appreciate all the positive reviews you guys have left me. Feel free to leave suggestions or tell me things you don't like as well. **


	5. Is It For Real Or Maybe I'm Losing Touch

**Mona: I will definitely consider that. This chapter's a little longer, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Pump it up: Thank you! No worries, this is definitely not going to be featuring much Ezria. **

**nirricles-happen: Thank you! I'm trying to write it entirely from Aria's POV.**

**beverlie4055: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

I could see, now, why everybody had always thought that Spencer and I were dating. All the things we did that had always felt so normal to me now made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. We were always holding hands, walking each other to class, kissing each other, though only on the cheek, calling each other pet names such as 'babe' or 'hun'. And these behaviors were such that we only did these things with each other. Which I suppose was more prominent when there were five of us that were best friends.

I tried to think back to when we had started doing these things, but my mind was pulling a blank. It had probably been so long ago, that I no longer had the memories of the first time.

I wondered if it was Spencer that had started doing these things first, or if it had been me. If it was Spencer, was that her way of telling me that she liked me, and I had been too oblivious to notice? I found that highly unlikely. I had a suspicion that my feelings for Spencer were one-sided. But if it was me that had started these things, had my subconscious been trying to tell me something way back then that my conscious state was only now realizing? Or maybe it had been exactly as we had always thought, we were just really close friends.

I waved when I saw Emily walk in the room. She smiled at me and came to sit next to me.

"Hey Aria," Emily said.

It didn't seem forced, but it wasn't as natural as it used to be.

"Hey Em," I replied.

Oh God. How do I do this? This is such an awkward topic to just randomly bring up. Especially since it's been so long since we've really talked. I mean, we really haven't even caught up on everything that's happened in the past year.

Emily was getting out her notebook, though I had a feeling that we weren't going to be taking a lot of notes on the first day of chemistry, but hey, I've been wrong before.

"Em?" I said a little nervously.

Emily looked at me. I was sure that she could sense my apprehension.

"What's up?" she asked.

It's now or never.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really," Emily said. I thought I heard a hint of confusion in her voice. I wondered why she would be confused. I'm pretty sure I've asked her that simple question tons of times.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know, catch up and stuff?"

"That sounds great, actually, I'd love to hear about Iceland," Emily said.

"Awesome, you want to just come over after practice?" I asked, knowing that Emily had swim practice after school everyday. Some things never change.

"Sure."

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table, having already given up on focusing on the mounds of homework Mr. Dillon had assigned us on our first day back, trying to figure out how to bring up Spencer while Emily and I caught up.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to answer it. I was really excited to hang out with Emily, trying to get some semblance of the life I once knew back. I opened the door, and there was Emily, smiling.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, come on in" I said, letting her past me.

We went up to my room, and Emily made herself comfortable in the window seat. That had always been her spot, she loved window seats. I sat down on my bed, leaning my back against the wall.

"So how was Iceland?" Emily asked anxiously, "I've been dying to hear about it."

I laughed, "It was amazing. It's just gorgeous over there, really picturesque. Vatnajökull National Park is breathtaking. And there are tons of beautiful places to swim, you would love it, Em."

"I'd love to go someday," Emily said dreamily. I could tell she was trying to envision it in her mind, but I was sure that whatever images were coming to her were nowhere near as magnificent as the real thing.

"So, what did I miss in Rosewood?" I asked, not entirely sure if I really wanted to know.

"Nothing really out of the usual, I mean, aside from Ali being gone," Emily said, somewhat indifferently, "I've got a boyfriend now, though."

"Details, Em!" I said. This would be the perfect lead into the conversation I really need to have.

"His name is Ben, he's on the swim team," Emily told me, "We've been together for about four months."

"And what's he like?" I asked.

Emily seemed to have to think about this. I got the feeling that she wasn't really that into her boyfriend.

"Typical jock," Emily finally said, "but he's nice."

Nice? That's like how you describe a first date with someone you don't have an interest in, but that didn't totally bust.

"How about you? Any Icelandic beaus?" Emily inquired.

"Nothing serious. I dated this guy Fridmar for a little bit." I shrugged.

"There is someone I like, though" I added.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I doubt that they'd be interested in me," I said, "I think I've been permanently friend-zoned."

"Anyone I know?" Emily asked curiously.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as the image of Spencer popped into my head, not that it hadn't already been there.

"It's Spencer" I said quietly.

"What did you say?" Emily asked.

"Spencer," I said again, louder this time, but not by much.

"I can't hear you, Aria," Emily said.

"It's Spencer, okay?" I said loudly.

"I knew it, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her in English this morning," Emily gushed.

Maybe this was a bad idea…too late now.

"Em, I don't know what to do. She's been my best friend for more than ten years. And all the things we used to do, I mean we still do them, but now when she holds my hand, or calls me 'babe' I get all flushed and nervous, but still really happy, and there's no way she feels the same."

"Aria, calm down," Emily said.

I stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"If you want my opinion," Emily began.

I nodded fervently, letting her know that I desperately wanted to hear what she thought.

"I think you should tell Spencer how you feel. You guys are too close to let this get in the way of your friendship, and if you don't tell her, you'll always wonder," Emily stated, making everything seem so simple.

I thought about what Emily had just said. She was right. If I don't tell Spencer how I feel, I'll always wonder if maybe she had felt the same way, and I missed my chance.

"Okay," I finally said.

Emily smiled.

I still wasn't sure how I was going to tell Spencer how I felt, but I was going to do it. Tomorrow, before I lost my nerve. Maybe she could come over after school tomorrow.

* * *

**So what do you think? How do you want Spencer to take the news? Should Aria do something special for Spencer, or should she just come out with it? Please review! I value all of your opinions!**


	6. Don't Be So Hard On Yourself

**Thanks for all your input!**

* * *

I woke up feeling sick, though I knew I wasn't. The thought of confessing my feelings to Spencer, and of her rejecting me made my stomach churn. I was already nauseated when I realized that not only did I need to talk to Spencer, but I should probably talk to Mr. Fitz before the start of the school day as well.

I took Mike's lead for once, and ran out of the house before our parents could catch us, forcing us into unwanted conversations as they so often liked to do before school. Normally I didn't mind, but today was not a day I wanted to deal with their never-ending questions and commentary.

I was ridiculously early for school; there was almost no one there, faculty included. I wondered if Mr. Fitz was here yet, as I realized that now would be the perfect time to have the inevitable conversation with him, what with the lack of people and all.

I reached my English classroom and peered through the door window. To my surprise, Mr. Fitz was actually here; I hadn't really expected that. I supposed it was probably because he was new, as most of the teachers, once accustomed to the school, preferred to stay late rather than come in early.

I knocked on the window. Mr. Fitz looked up, seemingly startled. He gave me a little half-smile, motioning for me to come in.

"Hi," I said weakly as I closed the door behind me.

I imagined that I must have looked as nervous as I felt, even though it was the conversation I would have later with Spencer, not the one I was about to have with Mr. Fitz, that had me really nervous. Usually I was good at hiding my feelings if I didn't want them to be known, but I had a feeling it wasn't working today.

"You said you went to Hollis," Mr. Fitz said as I approached his desk.

"No," I said slowly, "I said I was thinking about majoring in English, which is true."

I wasn't sure why I was bothering to argue with him, I should really get straight to the point.

Mr. Fitz nodded slowly. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Listen, Mr. Fitz," I began.

"It's Ezra," he told me.

Well this isn't good. He obviously wants more from me if he's telling me to call him by his first name.

"Alright, Ezra then," I paused, "I don't want there to be any misunderstandings here. I think you're an amazing guy, but there can't be anything between us."

"I know," Ezra said, "but…"

"No, Ezra," I said, cutting him off, "Even if it wasn't morally or legally wrong, which, I might add, it is, I don't _want_ anything between us. I mean, you're great, you really are, but you're…not my type."

"There's a reason you didn't know my name or get my number," I added before he could protest.

Ezra didn't respond. He just sat here, staring blankly at me. After a little while, he nodded slowly.

"Okay, you can go," he said.

I nodded and left the classroom.

Okay. One down. I gulped. One to go.

I went back out to the courtyard and sat down. I noticed that students and teachers alike were slowly staring to trickle in.

Well that went much better than it could have. I mean, we both know that there can't actually be anything, regardless of whether or not we want there to be. I couldn't help but think that he wanted more from me though. Now I just have to talk to Spencer. What is she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore? What if she feels too awkward to be my friend? What if…

My train of thought, or more accurately, worry, was broken by a smiling Emily sitting down next to me.

"Hey, did you talk to her?" Emily asked.

"Not yet," I said.

"Em, what if she feels too awkward around me and stops hanging out with me?" I echoed my thoughts to her.

"Aria, relax," Emily said, "Even if she doesn't return your feelings, you're too big a part of her life for her to cut you out."

I took a deep breath.

Deep down, I knew she was right. Spencer would never cut me out, but logic, rationality, reason, and, let's face it, reality, had flown out the window for me the second I admitted to myself that I liked Spencer.

No. Scratch that. I _love_ Spencer. I don't know when my love for Spencer stopped being a platonic thing, but I knew it definitely had.

"Yeah," I said unconvincingly, "You're right."

Spencer come bounding up to us, beaming.

"Morning babe," Spencer said to me, kissing me on the cheek. I could feel my heart racing, and I wondered if the heat I felt rush to my face could be seen.

"Emily," Spencer said.

"Hey Spencer," Emily said.

"I was actually just leaving, I have to talk to my coach about something," Emily winked at me.

"Okay, see you later, Em," I said.

"I have to tell you what happened last night," Spencer gushed as Emily walked away.

I laughed, trying to hide my nervousness. "What happened last night?"

"I was practicing my serve at the club, and the cute guy that works me asked me out!" Spencer said excitedly.

My face fell ever so slightly, as I tried to remain happy for my best friend. I wondered if she even noticed.

Well, there's no way I can tell her now. She obviously likes that guy that works at the country club, not me. I don't know what I was thinking, Spencer could never like me. She doesn't even like girls. I'm just Aria, her best friend, and that's all I'll ever be.

I plastered an enormous fake smile on my face, "That's awesome, Spence."

* * *

**Sorry if this disappointed guys, I know you were all expecting Aria to tell Spencer, but it's coming soon, I promise! This is a Sparia story after all.**

**Let me know what you think! What do you think should happen next? And since I've already said it, we know that Aria _is_ going to confess to Spencer, but how should it happen? Please review! I love to hear what everybody thinks!**

**On another note: I'm thinking of writing a parellel to this story. It'll be the same story, only from Spencer's point of view, what do you think? Would you read it?**


	7. I'm Small In A Way But I Know I'm Strong

**cupcakebakingunicorns: Glad you're enjoying it**

**Pump it up: Thank you!**

**A: This is a Sparia story ;)**

**nirricles-happen: Thank you!**

**florence: Well this is my longest chapter thus far, so I hope it makes up for the shortness of the last chapter. Thank you, it's always nice to hear I'm doing well :) I'm not sure how many chapters it will end up being, but there will definitely be many more to come**

**Mona: Good, I like to throw in twists every now and then, keeps things interesting.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, having not gotten much sleep. I couldn't stop picturing Spencer on her date in my mind. I knew which guy had asked her out, too. It was the on with the kinds curly hair that was always watching her play tennis. I think his name's Alex or something. Every time I had managed to drift off, I saw Spencer and Alex kissing and I bolted awake.

It's not that I didn't approve of Alex. I mean, he seemed like a nice enough guy, at least from the times I saw him at the club when I went with Spencer, and I had always known that he had a genuine interest in Spencer. I was actually surprised it took him so long to ask her out. I just wanted Spencer for myself.

My phone started to ring, and from the ringtone I knew it was Spencer. She was probably calling to tell me about her date.

"Hey, Spence," I said as I answered my phone.

"Morning sweetie," Spencer said, "I know it's early, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, no, I was already awake."

I could practically hear Spencer smile on the other end of the line. She hated waking people up, especially me, but sometimes she got too excited to wait.

"So, how was it?" I said feigning interest. I didn't really want to hear all the details, but as her best friend, I was obligated to. After all, she had listened to me talk about Fridmar from an entirely other continent, the least I could do was to entertain her need to rave about her date.

I paid just enough attention to say the right things, ask the right questions and prompt her when necessary, but otherwise tried to keep from thinking too much about what she was telling me. It was terribly painful to hear her talking about her great date with Alex. I supposed I should be happy that she's happy, and I was happy for her. Alex seemed to treat her well, and I did want her to be happy, I just wished she could be happy with me instead of Alex.

"That's great, Spence" I said, "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks babe," Spencer said.

I realized that I had stopped using all our pet names. I wondered if Spencer had even noticed. Even if she had, she probably didn't think anything of it.

We said our goodbyes, and as I was about to put my phone down, I got a text message.

I opened it to see a picture of me and the girl I had drunkenly made out with in Iceland.

That was the one thing I had done in Iceland that I hadn't told Spencer about.

_Tell Spencer how you feel or everyone will see this. You have 24 hours. –A_

I felt rage rush through me. Who was this A? Was it Alison? No, it couldn't be. She's been missing for far too long, and though, I admit, she could be a bitch, even a vindictive bitch at times, she would never do this to me. I had always been very careful to stay on Ali's good side. And how had A gotten a picture of me and that girl, I had never learned her name or if I had, I hadn't remembered it, making out? I mean, that had been in Iceland for God's sake.

Reality sank in. A was threatening to out me to everybody. All I had to do to stop A was tell Spencer that I love her.

No. I can't do that. I won't do that. Spencer's happy with Alex. A is probably bluffing anyway. Even if A isn't bluffing, I can deal with it.

I was resolved, I was going to beat A, no matter what. A can threaten me all she wants, but I will not do anything that might hurt Spencer.

* * *

_**24 hours later**_

"Aria!" I heard my dad yell, and moments later he appeared in my room.

"What?" I asked, feigning surprise. I was pretty sure that A had followed through on her threat and sent everybody that picture.

"What is this!" my dad fumed, holding out his phone.

As I expected, the same picture A had sent me was glowing mockingly in my face.

I shrugged, pretending not to care much.

"It's a picture of a fling I had in Iceland," I said nonchalantly.

I saw my mom come into the room, "Byron, calm down," my mom said.

"Calm down? Ella, have you _seen_ this?"

"Yes, Byron, you're not the only one that picture was sent to. Mike even got it."

"What? Mike got it?" my dad said, surprised.

"Honey," my mom said, "is there something you'd like to tell us?"

I thought about it. I didn't really _want_ to tell them, but seeing as A seemed insistent, I figured if I came out, A would have less ammunition against me.

"Yeah," I said calmly. My parents have always been pretty liberal, teaching Mike and I to just be ourselves, no matter who we are. I wasn't too worried about their response, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried at all.

"Mom, dad, I'm gay," I said as if it were something they already knew, and I was just reminding them.

My dad looked as if his world had stopped spinning, the shock on his face was actually surprising. The room was silent, my mom and I both staring at my dad, waiting for some sign that he had come back to the realm of the living. My mom soon gave up on waiting for him to say something.

"Well, I'm glad that you felt you could share that with us," my mom said, "and we love you no matter what, right Byron?"

"What? Oh right," my dad said coming back to reality, "We'll always love you."

"I didn't think it was a big deal," I said shrugging.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said, jumping up. There was a weird tension in the room, and I just wanted to get out.

When I opened the front door, Spencer, Emily and Hanna were all standing there.

"Who is _that_?" Hanna spoke first, holding up the same picture on her phone. Hanna's thumb was covering the bottom of her screen. She didn't want me to see what was written underneath.

I grabbed Hanna's phone from her, looking at the part she had been covering with her thumb.

_Aria's getting something you wish you were. –A_

My eyes widened.

"You guys too?" I whispered, my voice almost gone.

I looked up at Spencer, "What did yours say?"

"It said, 'Your little friend doesn't tell you as much as you think' and it had the picture attached," Spencer told me.

"And yours?" I asked Emily.

"Umm…I'd rather not say," Emily said.

That bad.

I took a deep breath.

"Spencer, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I don't even know her name, it was just some girl I made out with when I was drunk in Iceland."

I felt like I had disappointed Spencer, I even felt like I had cheated on her, even though we weren't together. I felt obligated to explain what had happened to her.

"I never saw her again, but since A has probably sent that picture to all of Rosewood, and it'll be all over school tomorrow, I think you guys should be the first," I paused, "well second, because my parents beat you to it, to know. I'm gay."

I had tried to say that last part proudly.

Congrats A, I'm out now. What else you got? I thought bitterly.

Spencer wrapped her arms around me tightly, "I'm so proud of you," she whispered into my ear.

She pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes. It looked like she was trying to decide what to do. She kissed my forehead lightly before pulling away completely.

Emily followed suit, hugging me. When she pulled away she said, "You're so brave."

Hanna looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry" she mumbled, "I should've been a better friend, I didn't even say hi to you when you got back."

"It's okay, Han," I said, "You look amazing, by the way," I added knowing how Hanna loves it when you stoke her ego. Not that it was untrue, the difference in Hanna from last year was incredible.

Hanna smiled, and finally gave me a hug.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you, too" I told Hanna.

* * *

**Aria seems resolved not to tell Spencer, especially while she's so Happy with Alex. What do you think it'll take for her to spill her guts? Do you think she do it of her own accord or will A find a way to make her? How should everybody else react to the outed Aria? **

**Please review! Suggestions always welcome!**


	8. I Won't Be Afraid

**Thanks to everyone who gave their input! **

**Didi-Forever: I don't have much of a life, so I have a lot of time to write. I update as soon as I finish writing a chapter.**

* * *

It was Monday, and I really didn't want to go to school. It's not that I minded school so much, in fact, I really enjoyed it sometimes. I wasn't as driven as Spencer, in fact the only subject I was any good at was English. What I was avoiding was the student body. I was relieved that my friends had been so supportive, not that I had expected anything less. I mean Emily kind of already knew, given that I had told her about my feelings for Spencer. But just because my friends, and to an extent, my family were supportive, didn't mean the rest of Rosewood would be as inviting. I still wasn't sure if my dad was really okay with it anyway, not that he could change anything.

I sighed forcing myself to get out of bed. I checked my phone, having turned off the volume after A sent the majority if not the whole of Rosewood that picture of me. I didn't really expect anything, but just in case somebody decided to harass me in the middle of the night, I didn't want it to disturb what was already a restless slumber. I only had one text, and it was from Spencer.

_You can do it babe. Show Rosewood just how tough I already know you are. _

My heart fluttered. I knew I would be okay because I had Spencer on my side.

_Thanks Spence. That was just what I needed to hear. See you at school._

I decided that since I was going to be a spectacle at school anyway I would wear something that would make even Spencer's eyes pop. Fridmar had bought it for me while I was in Iceland, though I'd never worn it. It was a beautiful black dress that ran about three quarters of the way down my thighs. It had a casual appearance, despite it being strapless, but accented my body in all the right places. It was actually really me, it had a vintage feel to it.

When I got to school, I could feel all the eyes on me. I went straight to the bathroom, to do my makeup, having realized on the way to school, that I had forgotten to do it. When I was finished I left, walking straight into Spencer.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer said, collecting her books off the ground.

"My fault," I said.

"Aria?" Spencer looked up, having gathered all her belongings.

Spencer stood up slowly, looking me up and down, after a moment she composed herself.

"Wow," Spencer said, "You look amazing."

"I figured since I'm going to be a spectacle anyway, might as well give everyone something to stare at," I said laughing, "I didn't realize that it would have _you_ checking me out though."

I had hoped it would have some effect on Spencer, though I wouldn't admit it, but I hadn't expected that extent of attention from her.

Spencer's cheeks flushed red, "Well, I, it's just, I mean, you just," Spencer stammered.

I couldn't help by smile.

"You'd have to be blind to not check you out in _that_," Spencer finally managed to say.

"I'll have to write to Fridmar and thank him then," I laughed.

Spencer laughed. "I actually do need to use the bathroom though, I'll meet up with you at your locker?"

I nodded. I was just opening my locker when I was approached by a guy. He was obviously a freshman.

Oh boy, here we go. The gay jokes are coming.

"Hey," the boy said, leaning up against a nearby locker.

"Hi" I said, acknowledging him, before promptly turning away.

"I'm Eric," he said.

"Aria," I said, transferring some books from my bag into my locker.

"Can I take you out sometime?" Eric asked.

"No," I said flatly, ignoring him as best I could.

"Come on, baby," Eric said.

"I'm not your 'baby' Eric," I said getting frustrated.

"One night with me, I'll have you all straightened out."

There it was, the inevitable asshole comments had begun. And I was already fed up with them.

I slammed my locker shut, but before I could say anything, Spencer was there.

"Back off asshole," Spencer said angrily.

"Oh, I get it," Eric said, looking at Spencer, "You're her girlfriend aren't you? I could straighten you out, too"

"I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a year if you don't walk away right now," Spencer said.

Eric didn't look intimidated at all. I was worried that Spencer might actually hit him, she looked as if she would tear his head off. I was about to intervene to keep Spencer from doing something she would regret when once again, someone beat me to it.

"Hey freshman," I heard Hanna say.

Hanna and Emily reached my locker at about the same time, though they had approached from opposite directions.

Eric saw Hanna approaching, and he looked more scared at being addressed by Hanna than at being physically threatened by Spencer. I thought it was both odd and funny, as Spencer would definitely pose more of a threat than Hanna would, but I suppose I really shouldn't have been surprised as Hanna seems to have taken Alison's place as queen bee of Rosewood High.

"Tell all your friends not to even bother attempting what you just did. Now scram or I will _ruin_ you," Hanna said.

I saw the terror in Eric's eyes as Hanna spoke to him. He ran as soon as Hanna stopped speaking.

Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all turned their eyes toward me.

"Holy shit," Hanna exclaimed, "Damn girl, you look hot."

I laughed.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Han?" Spencer teased.

Hanna frowned, but for some reason I saw Emily blushing.

"Don't get me wrong, I play for the men's team, but I can appreciate when someone looks good, Spence," Hanna said.

"You really do look great, Ar," Emily said.

I smiled at Emily.

"How are you?" Spencer asked.

"I was getting annoyed," I admitted, "but Spence, you looked like you were going to kill him."

Spencer pulled me into a hug, "I don't like when people mess with you. You're my best friend."

I reveled in Spencer's embrace.

"I appreciate you sticking up for me, guys, I really do, but don't do anything that could get yourselves in trouble, okay?" I said.

Spencer mumbled something that sounded like 'I'll try' holding me tighter.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but there were only a couple other incidents that ended with some combination of Spencer, Emily and Hanna telling them to get lost. Not that I couldn't have told them off myself, they just always showed up to defend me. I'm lucky I have such great friends.

I received a text as soon as I walked in my front door.

_You didn't give in that time, but you will. This time, I'll let your mom know exactly how close your dad is with his students. You know what to do. You have twenty-four hours. –A_

I grunted. Whoever this A was, was a _bitch_.

But I wasn't going to give in to A's demands. I figured that A would use this against me again anyway, and my mom would rather hear it from me than from anyone else, except for my dad.

I sat at the kitchen table, attempting to focus on my homework. It took a while, but I had just finished when my mom walked in the door.

"Mom," I said nervously.

"Yes honey," my mom said.

"I need to talk to you."

My mom sat down at the table with me.

I thought I'd tie in that night with Ezra, just so A can't use it as fuel to the fire she's building.

"I lied, earlier, the whole being outed by some random person really bothered me. I was still coming to terms with it myself."

"Okay," my mom said.

"When we got back from Iceland, I tried so hard to be into guys. I met this guy at the Hollis Bar & Grill. He was seemingly perfect for me, he had been to Iceland, he majored in English, and we ended up making out in the bathroom, but it didn't feel right," I said, "When I got to school, I found out he was my new English teacher. When we got the chance to talk, we both agreed that there couldn't be anything there."

"You did the right thing, honey," my mom said.

"There's more," I said, "I thought you should hear this next part from me. Before Ali disappeared, Ali and I saw dad making out with one of his students in his car."

My mom started to say something but I cut her off, "Dad begged me not to tell you, and so I didn't, but it's been eating at me, and I couldn't keep it a secret anymore."

It was so silent in the room that you could hear a pin drop.

After a while my mom finally spoke, "Thank you for coming to me. I'm sorry your father put such a burden on you, it's clear that it wasn't something you wanted to keep from me. I'll speak to your father when he gets home."

"I'm sorry, mom," I said.

"I know."

And with that my mother left me sitting at the kitchen table. I put my homework and books back into my bag and retired to my bedroom.

I sat on my bed for a moment, before I realized that I didn't want to be around when my dad got home. I knew I could spend the night at Spencer's but I was afraid A would make a move.

I dialed Emily's number in my phone.

"Hello?" I heard Emily say.

"Hi, Em, is there anyway I could possibly spend the night at your house?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," Emily said.

"Thanks so much, Em, I'll be over soon."

"See you when you get here."

I packed a bag with some clothes and grabbed my book bag.

"Mom, I'm gonna stay at Emily's house, I don't want to be here when you talk to dad," I said honestly.

After receiving my mother's understanding permission, I made my way to Emily's.

I knocked on the door. Emily answered the door. I gave her a hug and we made our way upstairs to Emily's room.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

I was about to answer her when I got a text.

_You've spoiled my fun and I don't take kindly to that. This is your last chance. Tell Spencer or she'll follow in Alison's footsteps –A_

"A"

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter's ending? What about Aria's determination not to tell Spencer? **

**Last chance to tell me what you think should happen when Aria confesses, as that will be the next chapter I write. Shouldn't be a surprise, unless you think Aria would let Spencer go missing.**

**Please review! Tell me what you like, what you don't and what you want to happen! **


	9. Confess To Me, All That Lies Between Us

**It's finally here! Aria's confession to Spencer!**

**Beverlie4055: Thank you! **

**nirricles-happen: Thank you! **

**SpariaObsessor: I'm working on it, this chapter is definitely my longest, followed closely by the last couple chapters. I'm glad you like it :)**

**Mona: Thank you!**

**cat50492: I haven't decided if I want to go there yet, but I will definitely consider your ideas!**

* * *

"Wait, what!" Emily said.

I was seething. A was threatening to _harm_ Spencer. Or at least I think that's what it was. I suppose you can't really know what A was threatening. Alison had done a lot of things, and to be following in her footsteps could mean almost anything. I was positive that A was implying her disappearance though. We never did figure out what had happened to Ali. Was she dead? I hoped that she wasn't but reason said she probably was. Had she been abducted? It was certainly a possibility. Or had she simply run away. I doubted that, but I suppose with Ali, you just never knew. Judging from the text I had just received, I would venture to say it wasn't voluntary, in fact, I would presume that A had something to do with Ali's disappearance. At the very least, A definitely knew something about it that the rest of us didn't.

Emily grabbed at my phone, which had been hanging loosely from my fingertips, threatening to fall at any moment. I didn't stop her from taking it; at that moment, I didn't care, I was lost in my mind thinking about every possible inflection those words had.

I faintly heard Emily as she gasped. It was completely asinine to underestimate A, and having been outed by A for not falling prey to the first ultimatum, I knew that A meant business.

I felt my hands clench into fists of rage, but they didn't last long. My fury was soon consumed by fear. Fear of what A could do to Spencer. Fear of what A could to do me. Fear of what I knew I had to do to ensure Spencer's safety.

I felt Emily pull me into a hug as I broke down.

"Aria," Emily said softly. I could tell she was treading lightly, obviously trying to avoid doing anything that might add to my already overloaded anxiety.

"Aria," Emily said again, "I don't understand. I thought you had already decided to tell Spencer."

It took me a while, but eventually I was composed enough to find my voice, though my speech was scattered through my erratic breathing.

"I was… but then Spencer… went out with… Alex and… she just seemed… so happy… so I couldn't… but then A… A outed me… because I… didn't tell her… and A… forced me… to tear my… family apart… and now… now I…"

I lost it again. This wasn't like me. I was usually so together. I was the one who was really good at pretending everything was okay. I was the one who could hide things to protect people. I was the strong one. Or at least I thought I had been.

The thought of losing Spencer for any reason just tore through me like a bullet, destroying any and all strength within me.

I was so afraid that I would lose her by my own doing, so afraid that admitting to her how I felt would cause her to push me away.

"Shhh, shhh, Aria, it's okay. We won't let anything happen to Spencer," Emily whispered softly in an attempt to soothe me, "You have to tell her, but it'll all be okay."

Emily took out her phone, seemingly sending a quick text before enveloping me in another hug.

I knew I had to tell Spencer how I felt. It was the only way and I had accepted that the minute I had read A's message. And I had to do it soon. A didn't tell me how long I had this time, and since I'd probably pissed A off, I knew I had to get to Spencer before A did.

"I have to… tonight… before A… has a chance…" I managed to utter.

Emily nodded. She understood.

"We'll go as soon as you calm down," Emily said.

Emily made me sit down. I didn't want to, I wanted to run to Spencer, I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to make sure nothing and no one would ever hurt her, but I couldn't. My legs wouldn't respond to my need to move. And I was trying not to think about the possibility that tonight, it may end up being me who hurts her. I never wanted that.

A couple of minutes had passed, and I wasn't calm yet, but I was slowly heading in that direction.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped involuntarily.

"It's okay Ar, It's just Hanna," Emily told me.

Emily left the room, reappearing a moment later with Hanna by her side. Hanna took one look at me and said, "Shit, Ar, what happened?"

I imagined what I must look like in order to invoke that type of reaction from Hanna. My mascara would surely have run down my face. My eyes were probably a blistering red, and swollen. I could imagine bags under them. I pictured my hair being disheveled. I knew I looked a mess.

I shook my head, not composed enough to speak, but Emily quickly filled Hanna in as best she could. I couldn't hear most of what Emily had said, or Hanna's responses. I wasn't really trying, but it wasn't long before I heard Hanna gasp, "That _bitch_!"

Hanna gave me a hug and returned to Emily's side. And then there was silence, complete and utter silence. I could feel their eyes on me, even with mine turned towards the floor. They were watching me, waiting for me.

It took, what I estimated to be, about twenty minutes of me mentally telling myself to breathe before I finally said, "Okay, I think I'm calm now."

I heard Hanna and Emily both let out huge breaths, almost as if they had been holding them in the whole time. I hoped I hadn't scared them, though I imagine I probably looked like hell.

"Okay," Emily said carefully. She was trying to make sure I wouldn't break down again.

"I'll drive you," she said.

"And I'll meet you guys," Hanna added.

I offered up a weak smile to both of them. I knew they were coming to support me, and I appreciated it. I was lucky to have such great friends. But I knew that wasn't the only reason they were both coming. They were coming in case the conversation I was about to have ended badly, and the thought of that being a possibility filled me with absolute terror.

It's okay. Everything will be okay. Spencer's not going to flip out and disown you. A won't hurt her, just keep calm.

I wasn't convincing myself, but miraculously I somehow managed to keep calm, but only just.

"You can do it," Emily said as we pulled into Spencer's driveway, Hanna right behind us.

I forced a smile, but I was sure the panic was still strewn across my whole face.

I slowly made my way to Spencer's front door, pausing to take a deep breath before knocking.

It wasn't long before Spencer opened the door.

I tried to smile, but something in the look on Spencer's face told me it hadn't worked.

"Hey," I said meekly.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"I… I need to talk to you."

Spencer nodded, "Okay," Spencer said. I could tell she was worried because of the crease that appeared on her forehead.

"Are they joining us?" Spencer asked motioning to Hanna and Emily, who were still sitting in their cars in Spencer's driveway.

"I… I don't think so," I said, "at least not yet anyway."

Spencer let me in and closed the door behind me. I sat down on the couch in her living room. She sat down next to me, putting her arms around me.

"Ar, do you want some tea? You look like you're going to be sick," Spencer said.

I felt like I was going to be sick. I was nervous and scared and this was not the circumstances I wanted to be telling Spencer in, but A had cornered me.

I chuckled, I must look about as bad as I feel. I'm not sure how, it really shouldn't have been, but the thought was comforting.

I was looking down at my feet. I couldn't bear to look at her, knowing what I was about to do. I hadn't been able to summon the courage to speak. I wanted to be able to say this without bursting into tears.

"Aria, baby, look at me," Spencer urged, lifting my chin with her fingers.

With not much alternative, I looked her in the eyes. I could see the concern in them, and I wondered what she could see in mine.

My eyes darted around her beautiful face, searching for some sort of answer, some sort of sign that maybe, just maybe Spencer might return my feelings, but all I found was worry.

"Spence," I said softly, tears welling in my eyes already.

There was no way I would make it through without breaking down, I could already feel it coming.

"Spence, I need to tell you something," I said.

The tears had started flowing down my cheeks, but I still had control of my voice.

Spencer tried to wipe the tears from my face, but they were instantly replaced with new ones.

"Whatever it is," Spencer said, "It'll be alright."

I smiled genuinely through my tears. Spencer made me feel like everything was alright in the world, which only made me fear losing her more.

"I know my timing is horrible, and I wish it wasn't, but I have to tell you now, I can't keep it to myself anymore."

I paused, looking at Spencer. I loved her so much, it wasn't fair. And it wasn't fair that A was making me do this now, when she had Alex.

This was it. The moment of truth.

"I think I'm in love with you Spencer," I told her, searching her for a reaction.

There wasn't one. Spencer didn't move. I saw her pupils dilate slightly.

"Spencer?" I said, "Spencer, please say something," I pleaded.

She didn't. It was as if she didn't even hear me. She looked catatonic, as if I had sent her into a coma.

I took her hands in mine. They didn't respond to my touch at all; there was no attempt to pull away, no attempt to hold on; they were limp, only moving where I moved them.

I hadn't expected her to take the news well, but this was scaring me. Nothing had prepared me for this.

I hugged her unmoving body, I could feel her heart beating, and the air flowing through her lungs, which assured me that she was still alive.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear.

I ran out of the house crying. I didn't stop until I was back in Emily's car. I cried on Emily's shoulder, all the way back to my house. She helped me upstairs and into my bed. She sat there with me letting me cry on her until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Not what you expected? Wait until you read what happens next ;)**

**Please review!**


	10. Don't Run Away, Promise You'll Stay

**Sorry, this is so short, I couldn't wait to get this part up though.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter in the few hours it was up before this one!  
**

**target-of-creepers: I'm honored to have made the cut :)**

* * *

I woke up in my own bed. I guess I hadn't realized that Emily had taken me back to my house, not hers. I had been so distraught over what had happened last night. I looked at the clock. It wasn't even midnight yet.

I heard a noise, but I wasn't awake enough to discern what it was or where it was coming from. I looked around the room, I saw that Emily had stayed with me and was asleep on the floor.

I heard the noise again, it sounded like it was coming from the window.

I quietly got out of bed, stepping carefully over Emily, trying not to wake her. She had done so much for me in the past week. I couldn't believe it had only been a week since I'd returned to Rosewood. And A had torn everything apart in just a week.

When I got to the window, I looked outside. It was dark out, so it was hard to see, but I thought I saw. No, it couldn't be. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window again.

Even in the dark, I could pick out those eyes anywhere. Spencer Hastings was outside my house, throwing pebbles at my window.

I couldn't help but smile. It was cute, like something you'd see in the movies. I wondered why she was here, maybe she feels bad about not saying anything, and wants to tell me she doesn't want this to change anything?

I stepped over Emily again, and went as fast as I could to the front door, attempting to be quiet, I didn't want to wake anyone up.

I opened the front door.

"Spencer," I hissed.

I could here her coming. At least I hoped it was her, as it dawned on me that anyone could pop up on me here in the middle of the night, particularly A.

Spencer came running up the steps. She took me by surprise when she wrapped me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear.

It took me a little while before I registered what was going on.

My arms, which had been hanging limply by my sides, tentatively found their way around Spencer, returning her embrace.

"I never want to lose you," Spencer said, still holding me tightly.

She pulled back slightly, still holding me firmly, but now being able to look in my eyes.

Her eyes were now filled with a strange combination of fear and hope, something I had never seen in her before.

"Please," she breathed, "tell me I haven't."

I watched as her eyes searched me for an answer.

I couldn't believe what was happening. It had only been a couple hours since I had run out of Spencer's house, thinking I'd lost her forever.

"I must be dreaming," I said, though not intending it to be out loud.

Spencer released me from her embrace, but intertwined her hand with mine, leading me over to the swing on my front porch. She squeezed my hand as I sat down beside her.

"I don't blame you for thinking that," Spencer said, "I know I must've broken your heart, but I swear I never meant to."

I flinched, pulling my hand from hers, realizing that this wasn't a dream.

"Aria, please," Spencer begged, "just let me try to explain."

I nodded slowly, allowing her to continue.

"When I heard you say that you think you're in love with me, it was like, I went to another world. One filled with memories. I no longer had any idea what was going on, I was just reliving memories of us, starting with the day we met. When I finally came back, you weren't where you were sitting what seemed to me like a minute before. Instead Hanna was there yelling my name repeatedly. I yelled at Hanna to shut up and I left, I got here as fast as I could because I had to tell you."

Spencer paused as I took everything she was saying in.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I love you, Aria, and I have for years."

Hearing that was everything I wanted, but I wouldn't let myself believe it. It just didn't add up.

"But," I started to say, but Spencer cut me off.

"I tried to tell you, but I just didn't know how," Spencer said, "so I tried to drop little hints, to see if you'd catch on, like calling you 'babe' every now and then, and you started doing those things too, but then when somebody asked us if we were dating for the first time, you said we were just really close friends, and I knew you didn't see me in the same way I saw you, but that was okay, as long as I had you and you were happy."

It made sense. I suppose sometimes I really am oblivious. Looking back, I realized it was always there, in her eyes, I just didn't see it.

"Please," Spencer breathed.

I could see every part of her begging for forgiveness, from her smoldering eyes right in front of me to the prayers she was sending off in her head to every God she could possibly think of, regardless of whether she believed in them or not.

"I can't lose you," she said.

For the first time since I had opened my front door, I made the first move. It wasn't a bold move, I just took her hands in mine, squeezing them lightly.

"You won't," I said.

I need you too much.

She pulled me closer to her, taking my lips in her own.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I'm not entirely sure where I want to take the story from here, I have a few ideas, but I haven't committed to any of them yet. Let me know where you want the story to go next!**

**Please review! I always love to hear your input and opinions!**

**For those of you who didn't get a chance to read the last chapter before this one, I hope you'll take the time to review it as well :)**


	11. I See Forgiveness

**Short update, thanks to all who reviewed! It's mostly fluff, but the next chapter will have more substance, I promise :)**

* * *

I woke up feeling on top of the world.

"How are you?" Emily asked from across the room.

I flinched a little, having forgotten that she was here.

"God, Em," I said jokingly, "You scared me."

"Sorry," Emily said.

"It's okay," I smiled, "Nothing can ruin my mood today."

Emily looked unconvinced.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, not understanding how I could be happy right now. Granted, she didn't know Spencer had stopped by last night. And if she hadn't I would probably be as miserable as Emily had expected me to be, if not more.

"Spencer," I started to say, but my phone interrupted me.

I looked at the Caller ID. It was Spencer. Speak of the devil. Not that I think Spencer's a devil, just the opposite, actually.

"Good morning, baby," Spencer said.

I felt giddy inside, hearing her call me 'baby' knowing that it was one of the ways she had been trying to show me she loved me all these years.

"It certainly is," I said smiling.

"Uh, Aria?" Emily said hesitantly.

"Yeah, Em?"

"Spencer's outside," Emily told me.

"Why are you outside?" I asked Spencer.

Emily looked utterly confused.

"Hanna and I brought you and Emily coffee," Spencer said.

"Awww," I said, "You're so sweet, but why is Hanna with you?"

"Ar, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"Hanna was asleep on the couch when I got home last night," Spencer chuckled, "She practically bit my head off this morning."

I laughed, "Spencer and Hanna brought us coffee," I told Emily.

The look on Emily's face was priceless.

"What do I not know?" Emily said, slightly annoyed.

"_Please_ come down, baby,"

"What did you tell Hanna?" I asked Spencer.

"Nothing yet, I thought we would talk to Hanna and Emily together," Spencer said.

"Well you obviously made up," I heard Hanna say in the background.

"Emily and I will be right down then, because she's confused as all hell."

"Okay," Spencer said.

"You know exactly as much as Hanna knows," I told Emily as I hung up the phone, "Now, come on."

I darted out of my room. I couldn't wait to see Spencer, to hold her again, and _my God_ that _kiss_, I really wanted to do _that_ again.

I tried to slow myself down, to make it appear like I was walking, but it was no use, I wanted to be in Spencer's arms so badly, that I couldn't keep myself from running straight into them.

I practically slammed myself into Spencer, confirming to myself that this was real. Spencer almost lost her balance, but once her footing was solid, her arms wrapped around me.

"You're like a bullet," Spencer said, "Tiny and fast."

Normally, I'd huff a little about the short joke she had just made, but all I could do was look up at her, beaming. Like I said before, nothing could ruin my good mood today.

"So…" Hanna said awkwardly.

"Hey, Han," I said, "Thanks for being there for me last night."

"Anytime, Ar," Hanna said, smiling back at me.

Emily finally made it to where we were standing.

"Will somebody please explain to me, what's going on?" Emily said.

I looked at Spencer, I guess, now that I thought about it, I wasn't sure what to say, I mean we hadn't really talked about it. We were dating? We were a couple? I wasn't sure.

Spencer looked at me and smiled and all my fear was stripped away. Whatever we were, I knew that I had Spencer and that was all that mattered.

"I don't know what Aria has told you," Spencer said, honestly.

"Nothing," Emily said, "She couldn't say a word when she left your house last night, and she was about to tell me _something_ when you called."

I smiled at Emily apologetically.

"Speaking of last night," Spencer said, "Where were you, I mean, I saw your car, and I figured you'd have come down when Aria did."

"She was sleeping," I told Spencer.

"You were here last night?" Hanna and Emily said incredulously.

"You should have seen her, guys, she threw pebbles at my window," I said, looking at Spencer with nothing but love and adoration.

Spencer blushed, "I didn't want to wake up your parents."

Probably a good thing. I didn't even want to think about how their conversation had went. In fact, I wondered if they had even been home.

"Aww, that's so cute, Spence," Hanna said, ever the sucker for romantic stories.

"Why don't you tell the story, babe," Spencer encouraged me.

"She was so sweet guys," I said, "The first thing she did was hug me, and tell me she was sorry. And then she said to me, 'I never want to lose you. Please, tell me I haven't'. And of course, I thought I was dreaming. She explained what happened, and she then she said…"

"I love you, Aria, and I have for years," Spencer said, never taking her eyes off me.

"And of course I was sitting there like an idiot, just trying to process everything," I said, " and the she said,"

"I can't lose you," Spencer interjected again, "and Aria said,"

"You won't."

"And then I kissed her," Spencer finished.

Hanna and Emily were looking at us like we were puppies: adorable in every conceivable way.

Not wanting to let Spencer have the last word in this story, I added, "And it was one hell of kiss."

I leaned up and kissed Spencer again.

For now, everything was right where it should be. I was in Spencer's arms, I had my best friends by my side, and A be damned if she tries to get in the way again.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed and encouraged!**


	12. Pure Perfection Will Be Yours

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**This chapter contains Sparia's first date :3**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"Morning, babe," I said to Spencer, really happy that it was Friday.

I kissed her on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

There were many benefits of having been such close friends for so long before Spencer and I started dating. One of them being that I could do that and nobody would think any differently because it was something we'd done for years.

"It is now that you're here," Spencer said, smiling sweetly at me.

"Awww," Hanna gushed as she and Emily approached our usual table.

"And now it's ruined," Spencer said jokingly.

I couldn't help but laugh as Hanna glared at Spencer.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" I said, making a not so subtle subject change.

"Not much, trying to figure out my what to do this weekend," Emily said.

"Oh, speaking of weekend plans," Hanna said grinning widely at Spencer and I.

For once it was me glaring at Hanna, not Spencer. Spencer actually let it roll off her back. It was strange. I mean Spencer and Hanna have always had this relationship where they bicker and tease each other, but though it was all in good fun, they were always shooting death glares at each other.

"Actually," Spencer said, "I was so distracted with the pile of homework that Mr. Fitz assigned us, that I forgot to tell you, Aria, my parents invited you to dinner at the country club with Melissa and her new fiancée."

I froze. Dinner with my girlfriend's parents? This was a big step. Wasn't it? Not that I hadn't eaten with the Hastings before.

I must have looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Relax, Ar," Spencer said.

I had to admit, just the sound of her voice helped me to relax slightly, but I was still nervous as all hell.

"They don't know. But they do really want to hear about Iceland. Plus you're invited to most of our family dinners anyway," Spencer told me.

It was true. Spencer and I had been friends for so long that her family was like my second family.

I smiled as I silently hoped that someday, obviously not anytime soon as we just started dating, but someday, they might actually be my second family.

"Sounds great," I said, "I'll let my parents know."

Spencer grinned at me, before turning her attention to Hanna and Emily.

"Maybe you guys could come over after dinner tonight and we can all have a sleepover like we used to," Spencer suggested.

Hanna and Emily quickly agreed.

* * *

I arrived at Spencer's at six-o-clock sharp. I was really nervous, though I knew that I didn't have a reason to be. Spencer's parents loved me, and they didn't know about my relationship with Spencer, so there wouldn't be any reason for them to look at me any differently.

Spencer opened the door in a beautiful black dress, it was simple yet elegant. My eyes wandered up and down her body a couple times before settling back on her face, which had a huge grin on it.

"Wow" I finally said.

"That good?" Spencer teased me.

I blushed and she laughed. She let me into the house and closed the door behind me.

"So where are your parents?" I asked.

Spencer looked down. "I have a confession to make," Spencer said looking rather guilty.

I stared at her expectantly.

"The dinner with my parents is tomorrow night."

"Then why," I started to say.

"I have a surprise for you," Spencer answered me before I finished asking my question, "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes, and Spencer grabbed my hand, leading me further into the Hastings mansion.

"Okay, you can open them," Spencer said nervously.

When I opened my eyes I saw that we were in her kitchen. The lights were off and Spencer had covered the windows with blankets to shut out the sun, since it was still early. The table was set for two and it was adorned with candles. There was a slim vase in the middle of the table, containing a single red rose.

"I thought we could have our first official date," Spencer said, her nerves still present in her voice, "I thought I'd leave Hanna to believe we'd be with my parents so she wouldn't call us in the middle of it asking how it was going."

I was still marveling at everything Spencer had done. It was beautiful, and she had done it for me, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Do you like it?" Spencer asked timidly.

I looked up at my gorgeous girlfriend.

"Spence," I said, cupping her face with my hands, "It's amazing. I can't believe you did all this for me."

I could feel Spencer blushing slightly, "I just wanted our first date to be perfect."

"Ever the perfectionist," I teased her.

She smiled back at me, "You deserve only the best."

Spencer put her arms around me, pulling me closer until our lips met.

Spencer pulled back, "We should probably eat before we, uh, get too distracted."

I laughed, but reluctantly agreed.

Spencer pulled out my chair for me. Spencer was always a hard worker, she liked to make sure things were just right, she made sure to do the simple things like holding doors for me and pulling out my chair for me that made me fall in love with her just a little bit more. It wasn't even that she did these things, it was the fact that she even thought to do them. Whoever said chivalry is dead obviously never met Spencer.

Spencer went to get our food, I didn't even know what we were having. I wondered if Spencer had ordered food from some expensive restaurant, or cooked something herself. Both seemed like likely options.

Spencer came back, holding two plates.

"I made your favorite vegetarian lasagna," Spencer said placing a plate in front of me.

I gasped, looking at the plate in front of me. I hadn't been expecting this. She had made my favorite lasagna, but she had cut it into letters that spelled out _I Love You Aria_.

Her plate had just a regular block of lasagna on it. Okay, maybe not _regular_ as it was a really big block of lasagna. Spencer had always had a huge appetite. I marveled at how much she was able to eat without gaining any weight.

I looked over at Spencer who was now sitting across for me.

"God, you're amazing," I said.

She beamed at me, clearly pleased with my reaction, and the way the night was going.

"I love you, too, by the way," I said, responding to her message in my food.


	13. I'm Not The Only One

**nirricles-happen: Thank you, that's good to know :)**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

I rested my head on Spencer's shoulder, just enjoying being close to her. Emily and Hanna were due to arrive any minute.

"Hey Spence?" I said.

Spencer kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Tonight was perfect," I said, "Thank you."

Spencer chuckled lightly, "I have to use the family dinner excuse more often, Hanna bought it."

I smiled, looking up at Spencer.

Spencer looked so peaceful, so calm and relaxed, which is not a common look within the Hastings family. For once, it seemed, she didn't have something else on her mind that she was worrying about, she was just here with me. I didn't want his moment to end.

Spencer's doorbell rang. Spencer started to get up. I lightly pushed her back down.

"Stay, relax, I'll get it," I told her.

I kissed her lightly, before going to answer the door.

As expected, Hanna and Emily were standing on Spencer's front steps when I opened the door.

"Hey guys," I said, letting them in. I made my way back to Spencer, sitting down next to her.

Now that it wasn't just the two of her, I could see all her worries were back. Probably stuff like whatever homework she had for the weekend, and meeting Melissa's finacee. She was probably also worried about her parents finding out about our relationship.

I'll admit, I was a little worried, too. I mean, my dad didn't have the best reaction when A had outed me, and my parents are pretty damn liberal. Spencer's parents were much more conservative than mine, not as conservative as Emily's parents by any means, but I wondered how they would react when they found out.

"So, how was dinner?" Hanna asked.

I looked over at Spencer, who looked back at me.

"Best dinner I've ever had," I said smiling at Spencer.

Spencer's face went red. I turned to Hanna, grinning mischievously

"I think I'm missing something…" Emily said.

"What did you guys _do_?," Hanna asked.

I guessed she thought we must've snuck off to the bathroom and done something dirty. That's just how Hanna's mind works.

"Whatever it is you're thinking we did, Hanna," I said, "You're wrong."

"So you didn't have sex in the bathroom at the club?" Hanna said disappointedly.

I couldn't help but laugh. Hanna would think that. Or at least she'd hope that.

"No," Spencer said. "Dinner with my parents isn't until tomorrow."

Hanna mocked rage, "So you lied to us."

"Nope, I never said when dinner with my parents was, and Aria really is invited," Spencer told Hanna.

It was true, Spencer hadn't lied at all; she had just said things in a manner that would lead us to assume certain things. She had said that her parents had invited me to dinner at the country club with Melissa and her new fiancée, but she hadn't said when the dinner was. We had all just assumed it was tonight. She had told me to be at her house at six tonight, but she hadn't said that it was to get to the country club on time, I had just assumed so. And she had invited Emily and Hanna over after dinner tonight, and they had assumed that dinner was going to with her parents. It was flawless planning, and anything less would have been uncharacteristic of Spencer.

Spencer smirked, knowing that Hanna had no arguments.

"So what did you do for dinner?" Emily asked, "I mean we thought you were going to the club."

"We had our first date," Spencer smirked at Hanna again, "without any interruptions from a certain nosy friend."

Hanna scowled. Spencer, Emily and I couldn't help but burst into laughter upon seeing Hanna's reaction.

Hanna being Hanna though, she quickly got over it and launched into her inquisition.

"So how was it? What happened? Come on, guys, spill!" she said.

I looked over at Spencer, who nodded indicating it was alright with her if I told them about our date.

I sat there thinking about everything that had happened. I realized I must have been sitting there grinning like an idiot for a few minutes when Hanna snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth-to-Aria?" Hanna said.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Emily said, not wanting me to be uncomfortable.

I moved closer to Spencer, who wrapped her arm around me.

"Well, like you guys, I was under the impression I was having dinner with Spencer's family," I said, pretending to shoot Spencer a dirty look.

Truth be told, I thought it was so romantic, how she surprised me with our first date.

Spencer looked at me innocently. I couldn't help but smile.

"Spencer had set up a candlelight dinner for us."

"But it's still light out," Hanna pointed out.

"Does it look like any sunlight's getting in" Spencer said.

Spencer and I hadn't bothered to take down the blankets she had put up.

"Oh," Hanna said looking around.

Spencer described the rest of our date to Hanna and Emily. I listened to her, reliving it all in my mind. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wondered to myself how I could be so lucky, to have fallen in love with my best friend. And for her to love me back.

* * *

"Alright, Aria, truth or dare?" Hanna asked.

Truth or dare had always been one of our sleepover rituals, so it was only fitting that we were playing tonight.

"Truth," I said.

Hanna deliberated about what to ask me. Suddenly, her face lit up.

"Did you hook up with the new English teacher?" Hanna asked.

My face flushed and I looked at Spencer apologetically, though she already knew the answer.

"Uh, we made out a little the night I got back from Iceland," I admitted.

Spencer put her arm around me, letting me know that everything was okay. It wasn't really a sore subject, but it wasn't one that I wanted to talk about. It had been one night, and it was embarrassing that he was my teacher, and the only person I really _wanted_ to think about was Spencer.

"Hanna, truth or dare," I said back to her.

"Dare," Hanna said confidently.

I knew Hanna thought I wouldn't think of anything that would phase her, but I was determined to do so.

"I dare you to sext Mona all night," I said grinning triumphantly.

"Bitch," Hanna muttered as she took out her phone.

Spencer laughed, squeezing me tightly.

"Spence, you're up, truth or dare," Hanna said.

"Dare," Spencer said.

Hanna grinned, "I dare you to kiss Emily."

Emily's face was as shocked as mine. What was this?

Spencer laughed, "No problem."

"Spence," I said.

Spencer ignored me, crawling towards Emily.

"Spence," I said again.

I didn't want Spencer kissing Emily, and I had a problem with the fact that Spencer obviously had no reservations about doing it.

Emily on the other hand, still appeared shocked.

Spencer had reached Emily.

I relaxed when I saw Spencer give Emily a quick peck on the cheek. Spencer had obviously seen this one coming, and as Hanna had never specified how Spencer had to kiss Emily, it was a valid completion of the dare.

Hanna frowned. That obviously wasn't what she had had in mind.

Spencer crawled back and sat beside me. She took my hands, and looked at me.

"You never have to worry," Spencer told me, "I will never cheat on you."

Spencer pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you," Spencer said softly when she broke the kiss.

I looked at her, her beautiful brown eyes piercing me, seeing right into my soul.

"I love you, too."

Hanna squealed. She was still slightly upset at me for her dare, and Spencer for getting around hers, but she loved all the romantic stuff, even if she was living it vicariously through other people.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Emily once I managed to tear my eyes away from Spencer's.

"Truth," Emily said.

It wasn't a surprise. Emily almost always did truth, unless she was drunk.

I thought about it. When I had talked to Emily that afternoon at my house, she had told me about Ben. But she hadn't seemed that into him. But she had seemed like there was someone else on her mind. I wondered who it was.

"I know you're dating Ben, but you like someone else," I said, "Who is it?"

Emily went bright red. I heard her mutter something under her breath, but none of us could make out what she had said.

"What was that?" Spencer coaxed. I think she, too, was curious as to who had caught the eye of our gorgeous swimmer friend.

Emily looked at me, her eyes seemed to be begging me to let her out of this. I wondered who it could possibly be that she would be too embarrassed to tell us.

"Oh my God," Spencer said. I wondered if she had heard what Emily had muttered.

"It's one of us, isn't it?" Spencer asked Emily. That would be why she wouldn't want to say anything. I knew how she felt. I had been really nervous about liking Spencer.

Emily nodded slowly. She didn't look at any of us, she just stared a piece of Spencer's carpet.


	14. Could It Be You

**shaymitch: Thank you, I try :)**

**DramaLover: I'm not sure, I suppose when I run out of ideas.**

* * *

I felt Spencer's hold on me tighten as if she were afraid of losing me. Did Spencer think it was me that Emily liked? Was it? It couldn't possibly be me, could it? I mean, sure, Emily has always been a good friend, no, she's always been an excellent friend, but she didn't feel anything for me. I suppose I wouldn't know though. All this time Spencer's been in love with me and I never noticed.

They way she looked at me when I asked her though, the fear in her eyes. What if it's because she likes Spencer?

I prayed that it was Hanna that Emily liked, because I was afraid of the toll it would take on all of us if it was Spencer or I. The pain in either of those situations, no matter how they played out, could be lethal to our friendship and I didn't want to lose Emily as a friend. She had always been there for me. But losing Spencer was something that I would not be able to cope with.

If it is Hanna that Emily likes, would Hanna like Emily too? Hanna had always been boy crazy, so I couldn't imagine her being gay, but I suppose you never really know.

The more I thought about it though, the more sense it made that Emily liked Hanna. They were almost always together when they approached. Hanna had come running at whatever Emily had said when she texted her the night A had threatened to harm Spencer.

The room was eerily silent. Emily was still staring at the same piece of Spencer's carpet, and I assumed that Spencer and Hanna were, like me, too afraid to ask. Afraid of what Emily's answer would be.

I looked at Emily, though I couldn't really see her eyes from where I was sitting. She looked terrified. I knew how scared I had been when I had told Spencer how I felt, but even still, I could only imagine how scared Emily must be. Telling someone you like them leaves you vulnerable, and right now Emily had two witnesses, which can't help. Plus, if my father had reservations when I came out, Emily's parents would probably _flip_. Sitting here thinking about it, I was scared for her.

I saw a tear hit the carpet.

I couldn't stand this anymore. One of my best friends was hurting, she was scared, and I had to comfort her.

I tried to move, but Spencer's hold on me tightened. She was afraid, too. We all were. I looked up into Spencer's eyes, wordlessly telling her that I loved her, and that it didn't matter if Emily or anyone else had feelings for me, because it would always be her.

It did matter though, it just wouldn't change anything about the way I feel for Spencer.

Spencer seemed to get my meaning, as her hold on me relaxed, still not wanting to let go, but understanding that she needed to.

I sat next to Emily, pulling her closer to me. Letting her tears soak my dress that I hadn't yet bothered changing out of.

"It's okay," I whispered, finally breaking the silence, "Everything's going to be okay."

I hoped that those words would ring true.

I wrapped my arms around Emily, trying to comfort her in any way I could.

I looked over at Spencer, her eyes a mixture of fear, and pride, and love.

I looked over at Hanna, she, too, looked like she was falling apart. I suppose it wasn't atypical of Hanna. She wasn't as good at dealing with emotional wrecks as the rest of us, I guess. I think the prospect on emotional wreckage scared her too much. If you hurt her friends, she would kick your ass, but she wasn't equipped to deal with situations like this.

Nobody spoke. Emily wasn't ready to speak, and none of us were going to force her to tell us, though she would eventually. This was not the type of thing any of us were liable to forget, particularly for Emily.

It took a while, but eventually Emily had stopped crying. She had relaxed and was visibly calmer, but still no one spoke. She still refused to look at any of us.

I was surprised when Hanna stood up. She walked toward Emily and I, crouching right in front of Emily. Emily's eyes were still focused heavily on the carpet.

Hanna stayed still, crouched in front of Emily. She didn't say a word. I wondered if this was her way of comforting Emily, as I had been trying to do. I wondered if Hanna would be able to do a better job of it than I had done.

Finally, the silence was broken again.

"Em," Hanna said softly.

Emily didn't respond.

"Em, look at me," Hanna tried again.

Still nothing.

"_Please_," Hanna whispered so low, I almost didn't catch it.

Emily slowly lifted her head, until her eyes met Hanna's.

I realized in that moment, that it was Hanna. The way her muscles somehow seemed to relax and tense at the same time.

"Em," Hanna said again, wiping the away the tears that were forming again in Emily's eyes.

"Is it me?" Hanna asked quietly.

Emily didn't respond.

Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe it wasn't Hanna.

Suddenly, Hanna's lips were on Emily's, and Emily was kissing her back.

After a few moments I realized that my arm was still wrapped around Emily while she was kissing Hanna. I felt more than awkward as I pulled back my arm.

I sat down in front of Spencer, leaning back onto her. I let out a sigh of relief and looked up at my girlfriend. She looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you," I whispered to her, not wanting to interrupt Hanna and Emily's first kiss.

Spencer kissed me. My hands cupped her face, and suddenly everything was right in the world.

Or at least it was until we heard all four of our phones go off simultaneously.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!**


	15. Even The Good Guys Get Burned

**Sorry it took me so long to update, or maybe it hasn't. It feels like it's been longer than it actually has. It's been really crazy here because we have company and I've been working, so if I take a little longer to update than usual, be patient with me.**

* * *

_Four little lesbians: What fun new toys! Who is going to come out and play with me next? –A_

I stared at my phone in horror as I reread the message.

I looked over at Hanna and Emily, who were so happy right now that they hadn't even noticed their phones had went off, let alone read the message, which I suspected was exactly the same as the one I had just received.

Spencer, on the other hand, had both received and read the text, but the look on her face showed more confusion than fear.

"Ar?" Spencer asked hesitantly, "What does A mean by 'Who is going to come out and play _next_'?"

I swallowed. I didn't want to admit that I had fallen victim to A, that A had played with me and my world, and most horrifyingly, my emotions. I especially didn't want Spencer to know how I had been used by A. It was only fair, though, that Spencer had the same knowledge I had given Emily and, by extension, Hanna.

"A knew how I felt about you," I admitted. I still wasn't sure _how_ A had known. "I was going to tell you how I felt, but then you were with Alex, and I didn't feel right telling you when you were with someone else, that would be selfish of me, and I couldn't do that to you or to Alex or to me, it just wasn't right. But A wanted me to tell you, so I was given an ultimatum: I could either tell you how I felt, or A would have the picture of me kissing that girl in Iceland go viral."

At this point I was really just babbling about everything.

"I don't know why A wanted me to tell you, and I was so scared, that I would ruin our friendship, which means so much to me. I really didn't think you liked me, I mean, I knew you liked me, we're best friends, but I didn't think you would like me in that way. But then if you did, what if you liked Alex more, and you chose Alex over me. Or what if you did and you chose me over Alex, then I would have been a homewrecker or something like that."

Spencer put her hand on me softly. It, in a way, was her telling me that I had nothing to worry about, that it's always been me. She asked me to continue with her eyes.

I took a deep breath, having used most of my body's supply of oxygen in the babbling.

"I didn't tell you, I thought A was bluffing, I mean who would be _that_ mean? And I wasn't going to be that girl, the one that ruins a relationship, and I wasn't going to put my heart on the line for somebody that wasn't available, and I sure as hell wasn't going to put our friendship on the line, because that means everything to me. _You_ mean everything to me," I said looking at Spencer.

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes, and I was trying my best to keep them at bay.

"So A outed me. That picture was sent to you, Hanna, Emily, my family and everybody else in Rosewood it seems. I thought my dad was going to flip when he found out. He looked so angry when he got it, but my mom seemed to calm him down, and they told me that they loved me, and then you guys all showed up at my front door, and I knew everything was going to be okay."

Spencer wrapped her arms around me, "Everything _is_ going to be okay"

Spencer obviously thought that was all that had happened. I pulled away from her, the tears threatening to spill over again, though I kept them back. I shook my head.

"I got another text from A the next day. It said that if I didn't tell you that my mom would find out about my dad's affair."

Spencer had been the only person I had told about my dad's affair with Meredith. Ali had known, of course, because she had been with me when I caught them, but if she hadn't been with me, I never would have told her. Spencer was the one person I told everything to. Of course the one exception had been, until recently, that I liked her as more than a friend, but then, I had only told Emily before I had told Spencer. Anything else that I hadn't told Spencer had been things that I thought were inconsequential, like what I had for lunch.

"I don't know how A knew about it. You're the only person I'd ever told about it, but I knew you would never had told anyone. I still couldn't do it though. I couldn't tell you. I was too scared, and you had told me about your date with Alex, and I just couldn't. But I couldn't let A tell my mom either. So I had to tell her myself. I thought she would take it better from me anyway. I told her about that one night with Mr. Fitz in case A decided to use that against me, but it had only been one night and it had been before I had known he was my teacher, and nothing had come of it because I was so enthralled by you that, though I tried, nobody else really mattered like that to me."

I saw Spencer smile slightly.

"But then I told her that Ali and I had caught my dad making out with someone else, and that my dad had begged me not to tell her, and so I had kept it to myself since then, but that I couldn't keep it from her anymore. She seemed so mad, at my dad though, not me. And so I asked if I could stay at Emily's because I didn't want to be home when my dad got home."

Spencer looked slightly hurt that I hadn't stayed with her, but her face also showed understanding since she knew I had been struggling with my feelings for her at the time.

I looked up into her brown eyes, completely terrified of telling her the next part of A's games. It was enough to make the tears that I had been trying to subdue escape. They were flowing heavily down my cheeks, and I had broken down almost completely, but I knew I had to continue. As much as I didn't want Spencer to know that A had threatened her safety, she deserved to know. And she not only deserved to know what A was capable of, she needed to know.

I started to speak again, though this time I was struggling to continue, letting pieces out between sobs, "And then... A said… if I didn't tell you… you would…you would follow in… in Alison's… in Alison's footsteps…"

Spencer looked taken aback at first, but her expression quickly turned to fury.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," I said, now composed enough to speak a full sentence, but only just.

Spencer's face softened as she looked at me. She held me tightly in her arms, making me feel safe.

"It's okay," Spencer said soothingly, "I know you'd never want to hurt me. And none of this is your fault."

"Umm…" Hanna said awkwardly, having finally taken notice of something other than Emily.

Not that it hadn't been good for them; I was happy for them. That they had each other now, like Spencer and I have each other. And that they could get lost in each other and forget about the harsh realities of the world, particular our realities like A, was amazing.

"What's going on guys?" Emily asked, voicing Hanna's thought.

Spencer just pointed at their phones in response. Emily and Hanna both picked up their phones, seeing the new message they each had.

I heard Emily gasp. She must be terrified. We all knew how her parents were, how conservative her family is. She must have been thinking about how her parents would react if they found out she liked girls. If she found out that she was with Hanna. Nobody wanted to know how they would deal with it, we were afraid of the outcome. Emily was horrified at A's insinuation.

The worst part was, after everything that A had done to me, we knew A had no qualms about following through. A was not the type of person to hand out empty threats.

* * *

**Who should A target next? Emily with her conservative parents? Hanna with her 'it girl' reputation? Or Spencer with her parents who pressure her and her sister to be perfect in every way?**

**Please review! I really appreciate all the feedback!**


	16. You Are Not Who I Thought You Were

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who gave their input on who A's next victim should be. I haven't decided yet, so if you have an opinion, feel free to leave it either in the reviews or PM me.**

**Sorry this chapter's so short.**

* * *

I woke up feeling like I hadn't slept at all. The only thing that kept me in bed was Spencer; her arms were wrapped protectively around me, making where I was the only place I wanted to be. I could feel her heartbeat and every breath she took on my back. I could tell she was awake, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay right here with her, where I felt safe, where everything was okay. If we got up, reality would set in, and none of us wanted that.

I lay silent, listening to Spencer's breathing, not allowing any thoughts unrelated to the way Spencer made me feel into my mind.

I felt Spencer move behind me, her warm breath making an appearance on the back of my neck.

"Ar," she whispered before kissing my neck.

"Mmm," I responded, turning over to face my girlfriend.

There was no better view to start off any day than the one I had of Spencer right now: happy, healthy, safe, full of love, and in my arms.

"I love you so much," I said softly, pressing my lips against Spencer's.

"Ugh, guys, get a room!" Hanna groaned from the floor.

I heard Emily elbow Hanna, and I couldn't help but chuckle, but Spencer looked annoyed that Hanna had interrupted our moment. Not that I was thrilled, but it was to be expected.

"Hanna," Spencer said, "this _is_ my room."

"Yeah, yeah," Hanna grumbled.

Spencer reconnected her lips with mine, not wanting our time together to be wasted. When she pulled back she whispered, "I love you, too, Aria."

I saw Spencer discreetly check the time. I had been wondering what time it was, myself.

I gave her a look that was intended to say, "and…" while I waited patiently for a response.

"We should probably get up before my parents come home," Spencer announced.

"What time is it?" a still grumpy Hanna asked.

"It's past noon," Spencer answered grimly.

Emily shot up.

"Shit!"

I wondered what Emily had going on that she hadn't told us about. And by the looks on Spencer and Hanna's faces, they were wondering the same thing.

After Emily had gathered up all her stuff, which didn't take more than a couple minutes, she finally noticed Hanna looking at her.

"I have a mandatory practice at 1," she explained quickly.

She hugged Spencer and I quickly saying goodbye, before moving onto Hanna. She kissed Hanna goodbye, what was probably a little too long if she wanted to make it to her practice on time. It was plain to see that Emily didn't want to part with Hanna, but she knew she had to.

Hanna didn't want to let her go either. She held on to Emily, even when Emily started to pull away, knowing she had to leave.

I heard Emily say to Hanna, "I promise I'll make it up to you later, why don't you go shopping with Mona while I'm at practice?"

I couldn't help but snicker, remembering what I had dared Hanna to do last night.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"There may be something else you're gonna want to do with Mona," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows a little.

I saw Hanna's mouth drop, you could almost see last night playing in her head. She let Emily go, and dug for her phone.

Emily was trying not to laugh, but I could hear Spencer giggling behing me. I smirked, satisfied.

"I'm sorry, Han," Emily said, "I really need to get going."

Hanna diverted her attention from looking for her phone to kiss Emily goodbye, and quickly resumed her search.

Emily said goodbye to Spencer and I again, and then ran out the door.

"Aria, I can't believe you made me do that," Hanna complained as soon as Emily was gone.

I snickered, "But I also asked the question that landed you your girl."

Hanna grumbled, having no arguments.

Spencer and I watched as Hanna searched for her phone with no luck finding it.

"Did you check your purse, Han?" Spencer asked.

Hanna ran to the corner of the room where she had placed her purse, and sure enough it was there.

"Oh, Han," I said playfully, "What would you do without us?"

Hanna's expression was not one I was expecting. It looked horrified, and I knew it couldn't have been from what I had just said.

"Hanna, what is it?" Spencer and I said at the same time, the worry evident in our voices.

"It wasn't Mona I texted last night…" Hanna said.

Silence rang throughout the room.

"Oh God, Sean's going to kill me. I can't believe I made out with my best friend and sexted my boyfriend's best friend last night," Hanna said panicking.

"It was Noel!?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**The next Chapter will be Dinner with the Hastings!**


	17. The Way It Was Before

I heard a knock on the bathroom door as I was putting on my eyeliner.

"Ar?" I heard Spencer's voice through the door.

"Come in, Spence."

I saw the door open in the mirror, and Spencer's face popped up next to mine. I felt Spencer wrap her arms around my waist as I finished applying my make-up.

She kissed my shoulder lightly. Her reflection was beaming at me, and I loved it. I loved the way we looked together, the way I felt when we were together. The way she looked at me made me melt, and I couldn't help but beam right back at her, not that I would have if I could.

"You look beautiful," Spencer whispered in my ear. She spun me around so I was facing her, her eyes piercing my soul, "even without all the make-up you just put on, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I shook my head, looking at the ground. I was just the awkward girl who had put a pink streak in her hair, though it was gone now. I couldn't compare with the beauty of Spencer or Hanna or Alison or Emily, or even Mona now.

Spencer lifted my chin up with her finger, forcing me to look at her again.

"I wish you could see yourself through my eyes," Spencer said, "So you'd never have to doubt how beautiful you really are."

Spencer pulled up to the club, giving her car keys to the valet.

I tried to compose my face to look as it had on the many other occasions I had joined the Hastings for dinner, only I wasn't sure what it had looked like. I was so nervous; what if they knew? But there's no way they could have known, right? Spencer and I had always been joined at the hip, so to speak, so why would they think anything had changed? But A had spread that picture of me in Iceland around, had Spencer's parents gotten it? If they had, what did they think? Did it change their opinion of me? Did they know I liked Spencer? What would they think of that? Or would they think I was dating the girl in the picture?

Spencer grabbed my arm lightly, "Everything's going to be okay."

I calmed down almost instantly at Spencer's touch. It was amazing the effect she had on me.

I nodded. She took my hand in hers and led me inside.

I really loved that Spencer had tried to be couple-y with me when she had figured out that she liked me, even though I had been oblivious to it at the time. It meant that us holding hands right now wouldn't grab anybody's attention, because we had been doing it for so long.

I could tell from her grip that Spencer didn't want to be holding my hand though; she wanted to have her arm around me. I chuckled to myself, earning me a look from Spencer; she always wanted to have her arms around me, not that I was complaining.

"Miss Hastings, Miss Montgomery, welcome back," I heard a familiar voice say.

It was Daniel, one of the club's employees that had been working there since we were little.

"Thanks Daniel," Spencer said politely, "And how many times have I told you to call me Spencer?"

Daniel laughed, "Club policy, Miss Hastings."

I smiled at Daniel, he had always been nice to everyone, myself included, though I was technically not a member of the club. I might as well have been though, I was there with Spencer all the time, or at least I used to be.

"I thought the club policy was to please the members," I heard Spencer mutter, though I was sure Daniel hadn't.

"Have my parents or my sister arrived yet?" Spencer asked Daniel.

Spencer's parents had called earlier saying that they had been delayed and wouldn't be home before dinner, and that they would meet us at the club.

"They have, follow me," Daniel said, leading us into the vast dining area.

Daniel led us to one of the more private tables in the back, which was one of Mr. Hastings preferred tables, in fact, it was probably his favorite.

"Aria, so glad you could join us," said Mrs. Hastings, noticing us approaching.

I smiled, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Nonsense," Mr. Hastings replied, "You know you're always welcome."

Mr. Hastings had always been fond of me, he liked me better than any of Spencer's other friends. Maybe it was because we've been friends for so long, or maybe he hadn't liked me at first, but I was too young and naïve to have noticed, but I had grown on him in the many years Spencer and I had been friends. I wondered if he would still approve of me when he found out that Spencer and I were together.

When we reached the table, I noticed a young man stand up. I assumed he was Melissa's fiancée, as I couldn't imagine who else it might be.

"I'm Wren," the man said. He had a British accent, which was adorable. I loved accents.

"Hi," Spencer said politely, shaking Wren's hand. "I'm Spencer, Melissa's sister. And this," Spencer gestured to me, "is my friend Aria."

I extended my hand to shake Wren's as well.

"Aria just got back from Iceland," Melissa said.

Sometimes, it seemed like Spencer's family liked me more than Spencer. I felt bad for my girlfriend, who was always struggling to earn her family's approval. I hoped she knew that, no matter what her family thinks, I would always love her, that she didn't need to earn _my_ approval as I would always stand behind her one hundred percent. I suppose it was part of being a Hastings though: the competition, the achievements, the need to look amazing no matter where you were going. Spencer's parents had always pushed her to excel in anything and everything she did, and Spencer followed through. I didn't always understand as my parents had always encouraged me to be me, whoever I am.

"Oh, did you like it?" Wren asked, "It's simply beautiful there."

"Yeah, I had an amazing time there," I said, "As great as it was there, coming home was definitely a relief. I haven't spent that much time apart from Spencer since I was four."

I smiled, squeezing Spencer's hand lightly under the table.

We all talked for a while, most of the questions were directed either at me or Wren, but I found myself enjoying the dinner, my nervousness fading into nothing as the night wore on. Spencer and I had been sneaking loving looks at each other when we thought no one was looking all night, and aside from having to eat, our hands stayed intertwined under the table the entire time.

After we had all finished eating, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, and Spencer had followed suit.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Spencer's lips were on mine. The kiss was gentle, but still passionate, and somehow, though it was really short, it left me breathless. It really wasn't that hard to understand, I guess, Spencer managed to leave me breathless a lot.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Spencer said as she pulled away.

I grinned at her, not letting her out of my arms.

"Me too," I said.

"And I told you they love you and you have nothing to worry about. They're clueless. They wouldn't know what's going on in my life if they received a newsletter about it," Spencer joked.

I knew it hurt her though, that her parents didn't pay much attention to her unless she had outdone herself or Melissa.

"Mmm, you did tell me," I said, feeding her need to be right, "but that I love you and you love me is all I need to know."

She grinned back at me.

When we returned to the table, dessert had arrived. Mrs. Hastings had ordered our regulars for us.

It was nice that they knew what I would have ordered, or even what Spencer would have ordered. It let me know that they weren't as clueless as Spencer would have me believe. They cared about her more than she let herself believe.

"So what was school like in Iceland?" Mr. Hastings asked, curiously. Obviously wanting to know who had the better school system, Rosewood, or Iceland.

"Horrible, they made us wear _uniforms_," I said jested, saying the word uniforms disgustedly.

I really did hate uniforms though, probably a byproduct of being raised in a house where individuality is important.

Everybody laughed.

"It wasn't bad," I said more seriously, "I didn't really have any close friends, so even though the quality of the teaching was better there, I couldn't enjoy the learning as much without someone like Spencer to share it with."

Spencer blushed, and I winked discreetly at her.

"I'm sorry," Wren said, "This is tactless of me, but I can't figure it out. Are you two together?"

* * *

**What do you think? How do you think Spencer and Aria will answer Wren? **

**I know I didn't address the Hanna/Noel thing in this chapter, but don't worry, all in good time.**

**A's next victim will be revealed in the next chapter or two, you still have time to give your opinion on whether or not A will play with Spencer, Hanna or Emily. **

**Please review! I love hearing from everybody, whether it be good or bad. Suggestions are always welcome and encouraged!**


	18. The Same Old Blood Rush With A New Touch

**Sorry it's super short!**

* * *

Spencer and I shared a look, before we burst out laughing. It wasn't because he had asked if we were together, if I had a dollar for every time I'd been asked that, I'd be a rich girl. There was just something about the timing. After all these years, the answer to that question was finally 'yes', but we weren't quite ready to share our relationship with the world yet.

"Sorry," I managed to choke out, trying to contain my laughter.

As a reply, it wasn't bad. The laughter made the question seem just that, laughable, as if the very idea of Spencer and I being together was ridiculous, and that's how it had been years ago, when Spencer and I had started behaving couple-y, though, for me at least, it had gotten annoying having to answer it all the time, often to the same people. But now that we were actually dating, the question had once again become a source of humor for Spencer and I. It also enabled us to avoid answering the question, which meant we weren't lying.

That was the only response needed, as Wren's face had turned red, now embarrassed he had even asked.

I felt Spencer squeeze my hand lightly underneath the table.

Everyone had always suspected, but as of now no one knew except Hanna, Emily, and most unfortunately, A. But though it hadn't been long, we managed to fool everyone. I suppose it was only naturally, as all this time, I'd even been fooling myself.

I couldn't help but wonder how people would react when they found out though; I think everyone's been expecting it, just waiting for it to happen.

* * *

**The next chapter will be much longer and will likely feature Hannily as well. Expect some answers from Hanna :)**


	19. It Wasn't Supposed To End Up Like This

I woke up with Spencer's arms around me for the second Saturday in a row, only this time, Hanna and Emily weren't there to ruin our moment. I couldn't possibly have gotten any closer to Spencer, though I tried, nestling myself into her body. I wrapped my arms around hers, holding them tightly against me.

I sighed contently. I still couldn't believe it. The way Spencer made my heart race every time I looked at her. I kept wondering whether things had changed when I was in Iceland, or if she had always had this effect on me and I just hadn't noticed. I felt both were illogical. On the one hand, why would it have changed when I was away? It didn't make sense to me. On the other hand, how could I not have noticed the rapid fluttering in my chest? I suppose I'll never know the answer.

I heard my cell phone go off, indicating a new text message. I was too comfortable to check it. It was probably Emily or Hanna saying that we should all hang out today, or Mike saying he needed a ride somewhere. Those were things that could wait until I got up. I wondered though, if it might be A. We hadn't heard from her since last weekend, or at least I hadn't. I feel like Spencer would have told me if she had gotten some sort of threat from A; I hoped she would. We usually shared everything, even before we started dating. Hanna and Emily I wasn't so sure about. I'm pretty sure Emily would have mentioned it. I was closer with Emily than I was with Hanna, and after everything A had put me through, Emily would know that whatever happened I would be there for her, right? I hoped Hanna and I were still close enough that she would share with me, but I couldn't be sure.

Spencer stirred behind me, her hold tightening on me, as if I were trying to leave her grasp, though if anything, I was trying to stay in it as long as possible.

"Morning, baby," I said to Spencer.

"There is nothing better than waking up with my arms around you," Spencer whispered into my ear.

"Oh really?" I asked mischievously, turning around to face her.

"Really," Spencer said smiling sweetly at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So this doesn't compare then?" I asked before connecting my lips with hers.

It was gentle at first, then Spencer deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue slowly along my bottom lip until I parted my lips slightly, letting her tongue explore my mouth, while mine did the same with hers.

I broke the kiss, moving down to Spencer's neck, making sure to suck on her pulse point. Spencer moaned and I grinned into her neck.

The magic was broken as Spencer's cell phone rang.

I broke contact reluctantly as Spencer reached for her phone.

"You were right, that was better," Spencer said before looking at the Caller ID on her phone, "It's Emily."

I nodded.

"Hey Em," Spencer said cheerfully as she answered.

I looked at the huge smile on Spencer's face, and it was one of the best feelings to know that I had put it there.

But then I watched it fall as Spencer listened to Emily.

"Aria and I just woke up, Em, what's wrong?" Spencer said.

I bit my lip nervously. Everything was going so well. Spencer and I had had an amazing week, and Emily and Hanna had seemed to be having a similar week as well, we had all been completely blissful this past week in the haze of our newfound relationships.

I saw Spencer's brow furrow. As adorable as she looked when she did that, I knew it couldn't be a good sign.

"No, of course, let yourself in, Aria and I will be right down."

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as Spencer had hung up.

Spencer shook her head, "I don't know yet, but Emily's here."

I bit my bottom lip again, this couldn't be good. Emily wasn't usually one to just invite herself somewhere. It must have been her that had texted me earlier. I should've looked at it. I silently cursed myself for being so selfish.

So much for no one to ruin our morning. Not that I would have it any other way. If something was wrong, I was glad that Emily would come to us. We would be there for her, whatever her troubles may be.

Spencer and I made our way downstairs. As we got to the bottom of the stairs, I could see Emily was already here, sitting on the couch. She was biting her bottom lip, blinking furiously, as though she were fighting back tears. She probably was.

Emily looked up, and as her eyes met mine, she lost it. The tears starting flowing down her cheeks, and I hurried over to her, putting my arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

Spencer had taken a seat on the other side of Emily, wrapping her long arms around the both of us.

"Em, what happened?" I asked.

"H-H-Hanna b-broke up with m-me," Emily sobbed.

"What!?" Spencer and I said in unison.

This didn't make sense. Hanna and Emily had been just as inseparable as Spencer and I had in the last week. They weren't as public about it as Spencer and I were, but then Spencer and I had been like this for years.

I suppose we were jumping the gun a little bit, I mean we knew they were together, but they hadn't made it official yet. Something didn't seem right though.

"Oh, Em," I said softly, "I'm so sorry."

I looked over at Spencer who looked like her blood was boiling. I imagined she was pissed at Hanna right now. God knows I was, but we didn't even know what happened yet.

Spencer had always been protective of Emily, I suppose, probably because we all knew that Emily had loved Alison, but Alison had always toyed with Emily, leading her on slightly, though never returning her feelings. Alison had loved to torture us. In fact, I would have been more prepared for this if it had been Alison and not Hanna. This wasn't the Hanna I remembered.

"I don't even know what happened," Emily cried out, "When we were talking on Thursday, Hanna said she wanted me to be her girlfriend. She said she was going to break up with Sean, who hasn't even been _talking_ to her at all since last weekend. And I, I was so _happy_. I broke up with Ben yesterday, and _now_ Hanna says that we're over, that she's staying with _Sean_."

Emily's spat out Sean's name with venom.

I pulled Emily closer to me, keeping her wrapped in my embrace, trying to comfort her as best I could.

"I'm going to _kill_ her," Spencer said. Fury evident in her voice and eyes.

I wasn't exactly over the moon with Hanna right now, but it was obvious that even brokenhearted, Emily didn't want anything bad to happen to Hanna.

"Spence," I said calmly, "Calm down, that's not going to help."

I glared at Spencer, until eventually she calmed down, if only to appease me.

We had to do something though. Spencer and/or I would need to have a long chat with Hanna. She was _not_ going to get away with breaking Emily's heart.

* * *

**I intended for this chapter to be longer, but having gotten this far, I'm thinking of writing what would have been the second half of this chapter from Hanna's POV. What do you think? Should the next chapter be from Hanna's POV? Or should I stick with Aria's?**

**Please review!**


	20. With Your Words Like Knives

After arguing with Spencer for a good twenty minutes, we decided that I should talk to Hanna alone, because as much as I love my girlfriend, I knew she was likely to do something we all might regret later.

I didn't bother to inform Hanna that I was coming, I just turned up at her front door, ringing the doorbell.

I was slightly nervous, as I had no idea what I was going to say to Hanna. I mean, I didn't want to be accusatory, but I didn't want to be super friendly to her right now, Emily's heart being crushed and all. There had to be a good medium, but the word in which to portray that were absent from my head.

Hanna's front door opened and standing in front of me was, to my surprise, Sean.

"Oh, uh, hi Sean," I said awkwardly.

"Hey Aria," Sean said.

He seemed happy, a little too happy for my liking.

"Umm, is Hanna here?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was just finishing up, she should be here in a sec," Sean said.

With that, Hanna appeared next to Sean. She had a goofy grin on her face, which I couldn't stand. It must be true then, Hanna and Sean had patched things up.

"Oh hey Aria," Hanna said.

I could tell she was trying to sound carefree, but I could sense the worry underneath. She knew why I was here, but Sean obviously didn't.

"Han, we need to talk," I said seriously, avoiding Sean's curious gaze.

The thing about boys is, as much as they claim not care about all the gossip, they love it almost as much if not more than we girls do. And Sean was certainly no exception. I could tell by the way he inched slightly closer to Hanna, that he wanted to hear what he obviously didn't know. If only he knew just how much he didn't want to hear about this.

"Yeah, okay," Hanna said nervously, "Sean was just leaving anyway."

"Oh, yeah," Sean said. He gave Hanna a lingering kiss, before heading past me towards his car, which I hadn't even noticed before. He said he goodbyes to Hanna and I over his shoulder.

Hanna reluctantly let me inside. As soon as the door closed, I was on her, though not literally. Good medium be damned.

"What the _hell_ was that Hanna?" I yelled?

"Take it easy, Aria," Hanna replied.

"No, no, no. This _is_ easy. You're lucky I didn't let _Spencer_ come talk to you or that pretty little outfit of yours would be ruined by now."

"Spencer knows too, huh?" Hanna said, resigned to the fact that she would actually have to deal with this, though she sounded rather indifferent. That bothered me a lot.

"Of course Spencer knows," I said angrily, "What do you think I was _doing_ when I heard from Emily?"

"Getting down and dirty are we Aria?" Hanna joked.

"Now is _not_ the time, Han. It's Saturday freaking morning, and I should be in the arms of my loving girlfriend right now, but no, I'm here yelling at you while a broken-hearted _Emily_ is in _my_ girlfriend's arms."

I took a deep breath. Hanna opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"You know, Hanna, I never thought you'd become Alison."

Hanna's jaw dropped when I said that. I admit it was kind of a low blow, but it was true. This had Alison written all over it, only instead of Alison, it was Hanna. And that was the part that didn't make sense. Hanna wasn't supposed to be like Alison. Sure, Hanna was the 'it' girl now, but I had never known Hanna to be malicious, to make her friends into her toys, her personal puppets. Then again, even Alison hadn't gone _this_ far with Emily. At least not to my knowledge, though with Alison, you never _really_ knew. Sure, Alison had led Emily on a little bit, but she hadn't made like they were dating, then turned around and smashed her heart to pieces.

At this point, I didn't even want to hear Hanna's excuses.

"You really had us all fooled, Han. We thought you _actually_ cared about Emily," I said before turning around to leave. Whatever Hanna had to say wasn't worth my time.

I was halfway to her front door when I heard Hanna finally speak.

"You _know_ I'd never hurt Emily if I had a _choice_," Hanna spat.

I stopped.

It was true, the Hanna I had thought I knew would never had hurt Emily. But Hanna _had_ hurt Emily. What was I supposed to believe?

I turned around to face her. Her eyes, now red and puffy with streams of water running from them, shot daggers at me.

"What do you mean, 'if you had a choice'?" I asked. My words were no longer harsh, pointed, or even loud. This time, all I truly wanted was understanding.

"I thought that _you_ of all people would understand," Hanna said, "After all she went after you first."

It took a moment for me to register what Hanna had said. _After all she went after you first._ The words rang in my head.

A had struck again.

* * *

**I know it was on the short side again, but I've been swamped with work and other responsibilities. Hope you enjoyed it regardless.**

**Please review! I really do value all of your opinions.**

**Next Chapter: Find out what A said to Hanna.**


	21. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Sorry my chapters have been so short. My days have been getting longer, so just bare with me, and I hope the fact that I update almost everyday will keep you satisfied for now.**

* * *

I should have known from the get go that A was behind it, after all she had put me through. I should have let Hanna explain, I shouldn't have jumped on her like I had. But what I should or shouldn't have done didn't matter right now, as I looked at one of my best friends, hurt not just by A but by me.

I ran to her, taking her in my arms, holding her closely.

"I'm sorry, Han," I said, "You're right, I should have known."

I couldn't take back all the harsh things I had already said. They weren't fair to Hanna, but this was A we were dealing with, so I guess things would never be fair.

"Han," I said softly, pulling away from her. I looked into her eyes, almost as blue as she was right now, "What _really_ happened?"

"I'm not as strong as you," Hanna said to me, "I never wanted to hurt her, you know that, right?"

I could tell Hanna was looking for some kind of confirmation from me, an indication that I did indeed believe that she wouldn't intentionally hurt Emily.

"I know," I said softly.

"I would have lost her anyway…" Hanna said distantly.

"Han," I said, not knowing how to comfort her, "We'll get through this."

I hoped that my words rang true. A was a nightmare that had snuck into our reality, plaguing us, letting us get comfortable again before he or she popped up with another surprise. But it had to end sometime right?

"I would have lost her anyway…" Hanna said again, putting her phone in my hand.

Hanna shook her head, breaking all contact with me.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I looked at Hanna's phone in my hand. I knew A's message was on here somewhere. I still didn't know what A had said to Hanna, but it must have been bad. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what it was, but then again, I needed to understand, if only for Emily and Hanna.

I scrolled through her inbox until I found a message from a blocked number. I opened it, staring at it with wide eyes.

On the screen was a picture of Hanna and Emily kissing. I understood from the picture immediately. A was threatening to out Hanna, just as she had done to me, only this time, it wouldn't just be Hanna that A was outing, it would be Hanna and Emily all in one go unless Hanna complied with whatever demand A had sent with the picture. I hadn't even looked at the accompanying words.

"_Convince Sean to forgive you and take his 'V' card or the picture goes viral. –A_"

This bitch was low. Compromising everybody's morals, integrity, feelings. I couldn't figure out _why_ though. What did A really want?

Well Hanna had moved fast. I guess that showed how much she really did care about Emily, because we all know if her parents had received that picture, they would have flipped. But that meant that Hanna had…

I wouldn't let myself finish the thought, and I knew Hanna was trying to forget as well.

I forwarded the message to my phone. At the very least, it would keep Spencer from killing Hanna the next time she saw her. But what about Emily? I couldn't tell Emily what A had made Hanna do.

* * *

**What do you think of Hanna's text from A? What do you think Spencer will say when she finds out? How do you think Emily will deal? And what do you think A's next move will be?  
**

**Please review!**


	22. Not Like This

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

* * *

Monday morning. First period. Who really _wants_ to be here? Even Spencer lacked her usual academic enthusiasm this morning. Granted, this wasn't just any old Monday morning.

Noel Kahn, being Sean's best friend, had spread the word about him and Hanna, so when Spencer, Emily and I arrived at school this morning, it was the first thing that Emily heard.

And of course, she broke down. Emily had always been the most sensitive and the most emotional of us all, though if it was me in her shoes, I'd have done the same thing, I'm sure.

I wondered if I should have told her when I found out. It couldn't have been good hearing it from everybody else, but I was just trying to protect her. Maybe I should have prepared her instead. I had driven Emily home, told her mother she wasn't feeling well, and promised her I'd be back right after school.

By the time I had made it back to school, I was late. I saw Spencer's face filled with worry as I looked into the classroom I was supposed to be in. I wasn't sure if she was worried about me or Emily or even Hanna, but it whoever it was, it had kept her from focusing. I opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late," I said to Mr. Fitz.

Spencer relaxed the second she heard my voice. Mr. Fitz on the other hand didn't spare me a second glance, waving me blindly toward my seat. I sat down in regular seat, tree rows back and one over from Spencer.

Spencer looked back at me, she looked so full of angst, so I tried to lighten her up a little, but there was only such much I could do from across the room. I licked my lips and winked at her. Her face reddened, so I knew it had worked. She turned back, tuning in to whatever Mr. Fitz was talking about, that I hadn't been paying attention to.

I resigned myself to the fact that I wasn't going to be getting anything out of this class today, despite English being my favorite class.

My gaze, once again, settled on my girlfriend. I was so proud of her, she was one of a kind, her school work and classes still somewhat on the forefront of her mind, even at times like these. Though admittedly recent events had probably set them back a notch or two, Spencer wouldn't miss a beat. And if she did, she would make it up, doing more work than necessary. She had this way of putting us all at ease when we were falling apart, made it seem like everything was going to be okay.

I watched Spencer's eyes release from her intense focus the second Mr. Fitz stopped talking. Her eyes darted to her left, where Hanna was sitting on the other side of the room, before returning to where they had been as Mr. Fitz started speaking again.

I knew she was conflicted; we all were, even Hanna. But Hanna had been right, either way, she lost. Emily lost either way, too.

I just wanted to find A, whoever he or she was, and beat the crap out him or her. What does he or she think gives him or her the right to destroy lives like this?

My phone vibrated in my bag. I jumped, which didn't escape Spencer's notice. I looked at the screen. I let out a breath of relief when I saw that the message was from Hanna.

_Where's Em? Is she okay?_

I sighed. No she's not okay. She just found out about what A made you do only she doesn't know that A made you do it. She's beyond heartbroken, and she's vulnerable, more so than usual. Why would she be okay?

_I took her home. She couldn't deal with…everything._

I saw Hanna get up and make to leave.

"Ms. Marin, where are you going?" Mr. Fitz asked.

"I feel like…" Hanna made a face as if she were about to throw up, though I knew from years of seeing it, that she was faking.

Mr. Fitz waved her out, and Spencer, Mona and I all jumped up after her, following her out of the classroom. Mr. Fitz didn't bother to stop us.

I knew what she was doing. She wanted to explain to Emily, no, she needed to.

Hanna spun around, "Ar, I don't have my car today, can you drive?"

I nodded.

"Han, what's going on?" Mona asked. She looked really worried about Hanna. I suppose we all were, but I doubted that Mona had any idea what had happened.

"My friend just got some bad news, I need to go check on her," Hanna explained quickly, not wanting to leave her _other_ best friend there without some sort of answer.

"Why is Aria driving?" Mona asked again.

"Because Aria knows her and you don't," Hanna answered matter-of-factly.

Mona just nodded.

"Spence, go back to class, we know you hate to miss it," I said simultaneously texting her at the same time.

_I'll fill you in later. Love you._

Spencer looked down at the text, she almost smiled, but not quite. She looked up at me and nodded before turning around and going back to Mr. Fitz's classroom. Hanna and Mona exchanged another look, before Mona followed suit as Hanna and I headed towards my car.

* * *

**Please review! I love hearing everything you guys have to say!**


	23. About My Bad Reputation

Hanna opened the door and flung herself out of the car as soon as I turned into the driveway, not even waiting for the car to stop. By the time I had parked the car, turned it off and got out. Hanna was knocking desperately at Emily's front door.

Mrs. Fields car was gone, so I assumed that she had gone out. I wondered if Emily was even home, Hanna could be banging on the door for nothing.

I ran up to stand by Hanna's side.

"Han," I said softly, "She might have gone out."

"Em doesn't skip school Aria!" Hanna yelled at me.

She was right, Emily wasn't one to skip, though Hanna had no problems with skipping. If Emily wasn't at school something was wrong, and if she wasn't at home something was _really_ wrong. But there _is_ something really wrong, so it wouldn't be _that_ surprising if Emily had ditched her bedroom as soon as her mom was clear of the house.

"I know, Hanna," I said, "but I doubt Emily's had much experience in what she's probably feeling right now."

"I don't think any of us have had much experience in this stuff, Ar," Hanna said dryly.

Hanna knocked on the door again. There was no sign that anybody was going to answer the door.

"I don't think she's home," I said to Hanna.

"Well then, I'm going to search everywhere until I find her," Hanna said. Hanna turned to face me, her back, now to Emily's front door. "I just can't…" Hanna didn't even notice Emily finally open the door behind her. "She just needs to know…"

"What do I need to know?" Emily said, her voice, angry.

Hanna spun around. "Em," she breathed.

Hanna had always been easy to read, so much so that it took us all by surprise when she had kissed Emily that night at our sleepover, because we were so used to being able to read Hanna like a book, and this hadn't been written.

Now, it was different. I could read every emotion on her face, and I'm sure Emily could too. She felt guilty for what she had done, she felt sad that Emily was hurting and that she was the cause, and she felt hurt ever so slightly from the tone Emily was using. Most of all, she was in awe of Emily, who even standing in the doorway fuming at her, seemed to light Hanna up like only Emily could.

"What, Hanna? What do you want? Because it sure as hell isn't me!" Emily yelled, letting her frustration out.

"Please, Em, it's not what you think, let me explain," Hanna pleaded.

"You don't even want to know what _I_ think. I think you're a…"

Hanna cut Emily off mid-sentence. She was right, whatever Emily was about to say, I'm sure Hanna didn't want to know right now.

"Ar, tell her!" Hanna said, unsure of where to go from here.

"What? Why can't you?" I stammered.

"Tell me _what_?" Emily screamed.

"She won't believe it if I tell her…" Hanna said flatly.

It was probably true, in her enraged state, Emily would probably think that Hanna was just covering her own ass.

I sighed, "A threatened Hanna," I said, showing Emily the message I had forwarded to myself from Hanna's phone.

Emily's eyes widened when she saw the picture of her and Hanna kissing. She probably wanted to know who had taken the picture. I did too.

Her eyes narrowed when she read the text. Emily tossed my phone back at me.

"So you _slept_ with Sean so that A wouldn't _out_ you!?" Emily yelled.

"No!" Hanna denied, her voice now raised to match Emily's. Tears running down both of their faces, "Sean and I _pretended _that we had slept together so that A wouldn't out _you_! Or in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the only one in that picture!"

Emily's rage seemed to disappear instantly.

"It didn't matter what I did," Hanna said, her voice back to a tender tone, "Any way I played A's game, I lost you. But I _know_ how your parents are, and I'll be damned if I was going to let you lose them too."

Hanna had said her bit, and she turned to leave. Emily grabbed her hand, and Hanna turned around again to face her.

"I love you," Hanna murmured so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

And with that, Emily had pressed her lips to Hanna's.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Don't Worry 'Bout A Thing

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

* * *

As tempting as it was to skip what was left of the day, I left Hanna at Emily's and drove back to school. Third period was just ending when I got back, so I waited for Spencer at her locker.

Spencer rushed to me when she saw me standing here.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Everything's okay," I answered, "I'll give you the details when we're alone."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and Spencer's went off within seconds.

I looked at the screen.

_One new message from blocked number_.

Well that couldn't be good.

Spencer and I exchanged a knowing look. It was pretty obvious to us what would be in our messages.

I opened the message, and as expected there was a picture of Hanna and Emily kissing. What I didn't expect was for the picture to be from today, in the doorway of Emily's house.

I scrolled down to see the message that accompanied the picture.

_Three out. But don't worry, I saved my best tricks for last._

I looked up at Spencer, who didn't seem nearly as worried as I felt. As our eyes locked, the hallways filled with ringing and vibrating phones.

That was it. The picture had been released. Hanna and Emily had been officially outed. I wanted to be there for them, but I didn't know what to do other than support them as they had supported me when it was I who had been in their shoes. But more than that, I felt guilty because they weren't who I was _really_ worried about. I couldn't figure out why, but I was sure A had it in for Spencer. I just wanted her safe, away from A's disastrous games.

Spencer took my hand and squeezed it gently but firmly. I looked at her and she smiled lovingly at me.

"Everything's going to be okay," Spencer told me. She even _sounded_ convinced.

I shook my head.

"What did your message say?" I asked.

Spencer showed me her phone which read: _Two little liars with one stone_.

I guess I could see how she wasn't very worried. Her message didn't implicate anything or anyone. It just stated that A had effectively outed Hanna and Emily at the same time. Which we already knew.

"What did yours say?" Spencer asked, now curious. I suppose she remembered that A had sent them all different messages with the same picture of me, when I had been outed.

I showed her the message. She looked at it, probably pondering the possibilities, as I could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to figure out a way to outsmart A or something like that.

"Spence," I said, "Please say something."

She squeezed my hand again, pulling me closer to her.

"It's inevitable that I will be outed," Spencer whispered to me.

I was confused. I mean, I was pretty sure it was true, what she had said. But the words didn't match the tone of her voice. There was no trace of worry in her, no fear. It was almost a simple statement, but there was something underlying in the way she said it. I just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Spence..."

Spencer cut me off with a kiss. It wasn't the normal kiss on the cheek that we had been doing in public since at least middle school, it was a full-on kiss. Something we'd never done in public before.

I couldn't help myself as I kissed her back, I wrapped my arms around her neck, getting lost in the kiss, in Spencer.

"I love you," Spencer said when she broke the kiss.

I stared into Spencer's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, completely dazzled by everything that she is.

"I love you, too" I breathed back to her.

I paused, catching the breath that Spencer had driven away.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter," Spencer said, "As long as I have you, it doesn't matter what A does, it doesn't matter who knows, it doesn't matter what my family thinks, all that matters is you."

She made it feel so simple, like there couldn't be any other way. The best part was that she believed every word she said. So as far as we were concerned, it was true. As long as we were together, as long as we had each other, and the love that we share stays strong, we could endure anything else.

"Plus it's not like anyone will _really_ care that much," Spencer said, "_We_ were inevitable, too. And everyone who knows us, probably already knows that."

I beamed up at her. "You are so amazing," I told her.

"You feel like ditching?" Spencer asked.

"What?" I asked, shocked that my overachieving girlfriend would even suggest such a thing.

"Come on, Ar, you've already missed all the five minutes of classes so far and if they haven't already found out, Hanna and Emily will probably want a heads up before their parents find them first," Spencer said most logically.

"Emily," I said panicked, "Her mom was out when I was there, but that doesn't mean she won't come back and if she got the text and Hanna's there then…"

I was now rambling.

"Come on then, let's go," Spencer said cutting me off, pulling gently on my hand.

I walked through the hall, hand-in-hand with Spencer, with the biggest smile on my face. How had I gotten so lucky?

* * *

**Note: I probably won't be updating this or any of my other stories for a few days as I'll be away, but I promise I'll work on updating all of my stories when I get back! **

**Things to look forward to in this story: How do the parents react upon finding out about their girls relationships? Sparia's first real fight. And will Hannily make it to their first date?**

**Please review!**


	25. Anywhere But Here

**Thank you for all the reviews! I came home a little early, so I'm updating a little sooner than expected! **

**JoriRocks: I'll think of something and put out a Fabrastings story next!**

**IRuleUK: Well, A isn't supposed to be friendly...lol  
**

**nirricles-happen: It wasn't _too_ long, so I'm sure you did just fine XD**

* * *

I knew there was trouble as I pulled into Emily's driveway to find that Emily's mom had returned from wherever she had been. I wondered if Hanna and Emily were smart enough to leave before she had gotten there, but I suppose there was no way of finding out without running into Emily's mom.

I could hear Emily's mom screaming as I opened the car door. Well, I think it's safe to assume that Emily, at the very least, is still inside. I highly doubted that Hanna had left, and if she had, it was probably because Mrs. Fields had kicked her out.

I wasn't sure, if it was wise for us to interrupt, but we were going to anyway. We had to see Hanna and Emily, even if it meant we got the wrath of Mrs. Fields.

I rang the doorbell, feeling apprehensive. I felt Spencer squeeze my hand. I smiled slightly, she would always be here for me.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Fields screamed at us when she opened the door.

"We're here to check up on Emily," Spencer said, sounding concerned. I could see her hands getting tense though, she was trying to keep her temper under control as she talked to Mrs. Fields.

"Do _any_ of you stay in school?" Mrs. Fields screamed.

Spencer looked offended, "No offense Mrs. Fields," Spencer said, "but I think you know me well enough to know that I _hate_ missing a class, so if I'm here instead of class, it must be important."

Mrs. Fields calmed down a little; Spencer's words must have gotten through to her. It was true though, Spencer couldn't stand missing class. I'm pretty sure it was a combination of her love for me, concern for Hanna and Emily, and the mysterious A looming over us that got her out of class this morning.

"You're right," Mrs. Fields said. Everybody knew that Spencer was a tight-ass about class and homework, plus I was pretty sure that since Spencer was the only one who hadn't been outed yet, she was, in the eyes of Mrs. Fields at least, the opposite of a bad influence, not that being gay is a bad thing.

I noticed that Mrs. Fields' eyes were puffy and bloodshot; she'd probably been crying. I think we had all known that she wouldn't take this well.

Emily appeared in the doorway next to Mrs. Fields, keeping a cold distance from her.

"Spencer, Aria, what are you doing here?" she asked.

I smiled sweetly at her, "We're here to make sure you're okay."

Emily smiled weakly at us, it was obvious that her mother's reaction had shaken her. She shook her head, indicating that she wasn't okay. Spencer and I simultaneously hugged her, trying to comfort her, but not really knowing how.

"Can we go somewhere?" Emily asked us.

"Of course," I said, "Anywhere you want."

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Emily said, as she walked back into the house.

"Emily Fields, if you leave this house with her _don't come back_," Mrs. Fields said.

Spencer and I stood there with our mouths agape. Though we knew she wasn't going to take it well, we never thought she'd kick Emily out.

Emily came back with Hanna holding her tightly, tears streaming down Emily's face. Emily didn't even look at her mother as Hanna and Emily walked out of the house.

Spencer threw an apologetic look to Mrs. Fields, probably out of respect for being Emily's mother, but then we hurried to the car, not wanting to stand there awkwardly.

Emily curled up into Hanna in the backseat, sobbing. I wondered what Colonel Fields would have to say about this. Would he be mad at Mrs. Fields for kicking Emily out? Or would he agree with her decision? Spencer reached her arm into the backseat taking one of Emily's hand, and just holding it. I would have done something similar if I hadn't been driving.

I drove out of Rosewood, at this point I didn't even have a destination other than away.

As the day wore on, I was still driving, Hanna and Emily had fallen asleep in the backseat, and Spencer had been silent, but had her hand on my leg, rubbing small circles into it with her thumb.

We were somewhere in New York State now, though nowhere near the city, and I knew we would all be in trouble when we got back to Rosewood, but all we cared about right now was being with each other, both as friends and as couples.

"Hanna?" I heard Emily ask sleepily. Hanna, being a heavy sleeper, didn't stir.

"I think she's still passed out, Em," I said.

"Where are we?" Emily asked, sitting up and looking out the window.

"Somewhere in New York," Spencer answered.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I just kept driving," I answered, "I can pull over somewhere though, you're probably starving, I know I am."

"How long have we been driving?" Emily asked.

"About four hours," Spencer answered.

"Oh…"

We passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Cortland"

"Oh, I think there's a college in Cortland, we could probably find someplace to eat there, maybe take a college tour so we won't get _completely_ killed when we get back," Spencer said a little too enthusiastically.

Emily and I laughed, "You would be thinking about college now."

"Well I have to do _something _ productive since I skipped school!" Spencer said defensively.

"Fine, let's do it," Emily said, "We might as well since we're here anyway."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Next chapter: What happens when they return to Rosewood? And Spencer comes out to her family!**


	26. The Truth Comes Out A Little At A Time

**Madame Degrassi19820: So glad you like it!**

**nirricles-happen: Haha, well timing sucks, huh? Well here's another update so you can get you Sparia fix! I am working on a Fabrastings story! I started writing it on my break at work today, but I thought I'd finish the update for this that I started before I left for work first.**

**Didi-Forever: Thank you! I love writing them! So glad you're enjoying them!**

* * *

I pulled into Spencer's driveway, it was approaching midnight. Spencer gave me her keys while she and Hanna tried to get Emily out of the car without waking her up.

I unlocked the front door, and opened it.

"Spencer Jill Hastings!" I heard Mrs. Hastings yell as she came into view. She stopped short when she saw me.

I probably looked like a tomato, I could feel all the color rushing to the surface of my face.

"I, uh, hi Mrs. Hastings," I stuttered nervously.

"Oh, Aria," Mrs. Hastings said awkwardly, "uh what are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, well," I said trying to sound convincing and obviously failing, "I wasn't having a good day, and my parents have been fighting, and I had this college visit," I stumbled on my words, "and I spontaneously dragged Spencer and the girls with me, I'm sorry, I didn't even think to clear it with you first."

Mrs. Hastings demeanor calmed the second I said college visit. I guess I have Spencer to thank for that.

"Which college?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"SUNY Cortland," I heard Spencer answer from behind me.

I turned around, and there she was, carrying Emily inside the house with Hanna trailing behind.

It must have been convincing since we were all wearing the SUNY Cortland sweatshirts that Spencer had so generously bought for us.

"Mom, is it okay if the girls sleep here tonight? We're all exhausted and Aria's been driving all day," Spencer asked.

"Just for tonight," Mrs. Hastings relented, "and I don't want to hear about _any_ of you missing any classes any more."

"I'm sorry," I said to Mrs. Hastings again, "I should have asked first, I just didn't want to go alone."

"It's okay, Aria," Mrs. Hastings said, "Just next time, talk to us beforehand."

"I will," I said before following Spencer, who had already started carrying Emily upstairs.

Spencer lay Emily down on the bed in the guest room, and Hanna joined Emily, falling asleep almost instantly once her arms were around Emily. I chuckled softly.

I turned to Spencer, who was smiling at them as well.

"I love you," I said, staring longingly at my girlfriend.

"I love you, too," Spencer said softly, making my heart flutter.

She looked at me as if I were the only person she could see, making me feel wanted, loved, needed, making me feel special. I only hoped that she could see the same feelings in my eyes when I looked at her; she was my everything.

She pulled me in close to her, cupping my face with her hands. Her eyes searching mine for a moment before closing the distance between our lips. The kiss was tender, but still passionate, leaving me wanting more when it ended.

"Spencer!" I heard Mrs. Hastings yell up the stairs.

I groaned, making Spencer chuckle a little. "Why don't you find something in my closet to wear to bed," Spencer suggested, "and I'll be back soon."

Spencer smiled seductively, before turning around to go find her mother.

I walked, feeling rather giddy, to Spencer's room. I went through Spencer's closet, eventually finding an old field hockey jersey with her name on it. I smiled, looking at it, and put it on. On Spencer, it was probably too short to wear alone, but because I was much shorter, it came a little more than halfway down my thighs.

After a little while, I went to find Spencer. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard her talking.

"...alright if Emily stays here for a while?" Spencer said.

"Why can't she stay at her own house?" Mrs. Hastings responded.

"Emily's mom kicked her out this morning," Spencer explained.

I could practically hear the frown forming on Mrs. Hastings face. I imagined what she must be saying in her head. _Why would I want someone who's been kicked out of their own house in my house? This is Emily Fields, she must have done something terrible to be in this situation._ Or something along those lines.

"Why?" Mrs. Hastings asked.

"I, uh," Spencer started to say. It was clear that she didn't know just how much her mother knew about any of this, and didn't want to tell her anything that Emily might not want her to know. "I think, um, it had something to do with, uh, who she's dating…"

Mrs. Hastings became silent, probably piecing together some sort of case in her head about the potential candidates of boys Emily could date that would cause her mother to kick her out.

"I suppose she could take the guest room for now," Mrs. Hastings said, "at least until she can get things sorted out at home."

I could feel Spencer grinning, though from the stairs I couldn't see them in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," Spencer said.

"You should go to bed, now, Spencer. You've got school in the morning."

"Actually, mom, there's something else I need to talk to you about," Spencer said.

There was a pause, "I'm gay," Spencer said.

Another pause, "So then that's why you want Emily to stay here," Mrs. Hastings said, "Mrs. Fields must have caught you two together."

I felt a combination of jealousy and hilarity. I didn't like the idea of Spencer being with someone else, even Emily, one bit. I wanted her all to myself, but it was funny how close Mrs. Hastings was, knowing that Emily got caught being with a girl would get her thrown out.

"Oh God, no, Emily and I are just friends, mom." Spencer said. I imagined she was beet red right now.

"Geez mom," I heard Melissa say. She must have just come in through the back door.

"If Spencer's dating a girl, it's Aria," Melissa said.

I gasped audibly. I wondered if they were close enough to hear me.

"And if she's not dating her yet, it's only a matter of time. How did you _not_ see this coming?" Melissa laughed.

"I, uh, I mean…" Spencer stuttered.

"Come on, Spence," Melissa said, "I've known you liked Aria since you started calling her 'babe', it's not like you did a good job hiding your feelings for her."

"Oh…" was all Spencer could manage to say.

"I suppose you're right Melissa," Mrs. Hastings said, "Looking back, it's always been written on Spencer's face."

"Uh…I'm going to bed now," Spencer said.

I quietly made my way back to Spencer's room, and a few moments later, Spencer appeared, her face flushed.

"Was I really _that_ oblivious?" I asked her.

Spencer's already flushed face got even redder.

"I, uh, how much did you hear?" Spencer asked.

"Since you asked if Emily could stay here," I answered honestly.

"I hope that's alright with you," Spencer said quickly, "I just didn't want her to have nowhere to stay, and…"

"Spence, calm down, of course it's alright with me, Emily's my best friend, too."

Spencer smiled, then frowned, then she looked confused, then just pensive.

"I didn't know if you wanted them to know."

I thought about it. Did I want her parents to know? I mean I suppose I didn't really have a problem with it, though I wondered if they'd still be okay with us sharing a bed, like we had been doing since we were four, if they knew we were dating. Not that we had gotten to _that_ point in our relationship yet, but still, with parents you never know. I mean, my parents had a no-lock policy, which meant Mike and I could close our doors, but we couldn't lock them, but I'd never really had boys over, so I don't know if that would have changed to an open door policy, or not. Not that I'd really had much of an interest in boys. Though, I'd kissed a few here and there, I think I've always subconsciously known that I was in love with Spencer. And that was the key. I was _in love_ with Spencer. And that was all that mattered.

"As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

Spencer smiled at me, taking me once again in her arms, kissing me gently.

"Then nothing will ever matter," Spencer said when she broke the kiss, "because you will _always_ have me. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Hastings," I said, both joking and serious at the same time.

She chuckled.

"We should go to bed," I said, yawning.

Spencer chuckled again, "Let me get changed first."

I nodded yawning again. I sat on the edge of Spencer's bed, watching her as she changed. She was so beautiful, her soft skin, her chocolate eyes, her long brown hair, and _God those abs_.

Spencer looked up at me, having finished changing into one of her favorite oversized t-shirts.

"Nice selection," Spencer laughed, noticing for the first time what I had picked out.

I smirked, "I like having your name on me."

"It suits you," she said, sitting down next to me.

She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me down onto the bed.

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to make it realistic given the characters personalities, taking into account the different backstory. **

**What will Peter say when he finds out? And how will A react to not being able to out Spencer?**

**Please review!**


	27. That's What You Get

**Sorry for the delay in updating, and for the brevity of this one! I took another trip out of state and caught the flu while I was there, so I've been a little out of commission, but I wanted to update this story especially, now that I'm home. **

**For those of you who are reading my other stories as well, I'm going to try to update them before I go to bed, but I've got to be up early for work, so I probably won't get to all of them, but I have Thursday off, so I'll be writing all day Thursday, so for all who are waiting, expect pretty much of all of my stories to be updated at some point on Thursday. **

**Also: thank you to all who have read the beginning of my new Fabrastings story as requested by JoriRocks and nirricles-happen. It's called Life After Rosewood, if you want to check it out.**

* * *

There was a loud bang against the door, and my eyes flew open. I didn't see much as I was facing Spencer's wall, but feeling her arms around me was all the comfort I needed to think that everything was going to be okay.

Another bang.

"Spencer! Aria! Open the door!" I heard Hanna complain loudly.

"It's unlocked," I grumbled, closing my eyes again.

"No, it's not!" Hanna argued.

"Did you lock the door last night, babe?" I asked Spencer, who was slowly and reluctantly waking up beside me.

I could hear Spencer thinking, only made harder because she wasn't really awake yet.

"No," she mumbled, "Wasn't even closed when we went to sleep."

My eyes flew open again as I bolted up in bed, breaking Spencer's grip on me in the process.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as my gaze fell upon Spencer's full length mirror. I felt Spencer grab me, pulling me towards her, telling me that everything would be okay, but all I could do was stare at the Jungle Red lipstick on the mirror.

"Ali" I breathed.

Spencer's head swung around, now looking at the message I was reading.

_Things get ugly when they don't go my way –A_

Spencer made to get up, but my hand locked around her arm. I needed her near me. She needed to be safe. A could be anywhere. But what if it was Alison? Could she really still be alive?

Spencer understood immediately that she wasn't going anywhere without me. It was just like her, to get me like that, no explanation necessary.

"Well, come on then," Spencer said, "Hanna and Emily need to see this."

I nodded, agreeing silently, still too shocked to speak. Honestly, I was afraid of what I might say if I tried.

I got up, and walked the few steps to the door, holding tightly onto Spencer's arm the entire way. But something wasn't right. It took me a few moments to realize it, but the door in front of us wasn't Spencer's door, it looked to be some sort of heavy metal door with no handle or doorknob or even a lock.

Spencer's breath got short, and my hold on her tightened to almost a death grip as it hit me.

We were stuck.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	28. This Is Not The Way That It Should End

**I know it's extremely short, but I wanted to update today. **

**I've been getting requests for more Hannily scenes and more Spemily/Spanna friendship scenes. I'm going to try to put more of them in, but keep in mind this story is entirely from Aria's perspective, so it's largely going to be Sparia scenes and Aria/Hanna Aria/Emily scenes.**

* * *

"The handle is gone," I heard Spencer tell Hanna and Emily on the other side of the door.

Unsure of what to do, I banged my fists against the door. It wasn't metal like I had thought. In fact, the metallic portion, it seemed, was actually a thin layer of plastic tucked around the door to make it appear to be metal.

I pulled the fake metal off the door, to find Spencer's door exactly as I remembered it, minus the doorknob.

I heard my phone go off somewhere in the room. I almost didn't want to look at it; I was pretty sure it was A anyway, but ignoring A was a bad idea.

I searched the floor, eventually finding my phone that had fallen between Spencer's bed and the wall.

_You started this mess, now you get to watch me ruin everyone you love; I've got you right where I want you now –A_

I felt myself start to shake uncontrollably. This was all my fault.

I screamed, in agony, in pain, in guilt, in anger, I let it all out.

"Aria!" I heard Spencer cry out, "Aria! Ar, come on babe!"


	29. Wake Up, Hold Your Mistake Up

"Aria! Aria! Ar, come on, babe, wake up. It's okay, you're okay! It was just a dream."

My eyes flew open. I was still in Spencer's bed. It was just a dream, like she had said. I sat up, and Spencer pulled me into a hug. I looked around. The mirror wasn't covered in Ali's lipstick. Spencer's door was wide open, and still had a doorknob, and Emily and Hanna were standing in front of it looking at me worriedly. I relaxed a little, returning Spencer's tight embrace.

"Geez, Ar, we thought you were being murdered or something," Hanna joked lightly.

Emily elbowed Hanna, and I couldn't help but smile. We were safe.

"Sorry," I said, "Nightmare."

I heard Spencer laugh softly, "I'm out of bed for _two_ minutes and you start having nightmares."

She kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"You left me?" I said, making my voice as small as I could, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well," Spencer said, pulling back to look at my face, "I did venture to the bathroom, but you know I could never leave you."

I closed the short distance between Spencer and I, pressing my lips against hers.

Hanna squealed. She had always been a sucker for the cute romantic scenes.

"God, Han, you really know how to ruin a moment," Spencer said, smirking slightly. Her eyes were still connected with mine.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanna roll her eyes. Emily put her arm around Hanna, who turned towards Emily. Hanna leaned in for a kiss, and just as their lips were about to meet, Spencer spoke.

"Oh, Em, I talked to my mom, and the guest bedroom is yours for as long as you need it."

"Spence, you didn't need to…" Emily started to say.

"Em, you're my best friend, and until such a time where your mother becomes comfortable with you and Hanna, you're staying with me," Spencer said, the finality in her tone unmistakable.

"Spencer!" We heard Mr. Hastings yell from downstairs. He'd likely just gotten in from one of his business trips.

Spencer winced at the sound of her father's voice ringing throughout the house. I knew what it meant, and so did Spencer. Mr. Hastings had spoken with Spencer's mom last night, or maybe this morning. The when didn't really matter.

"I guess he talked with my mom," Spencer said, looking at me, searching me with her eyes, waiting for some type of reaction from me.

I smiled and took her hand, "As long as I have you, nothing else matters," I told her again.

Emily and Hanna looked completely baffled. They had no idea what was going on. Of course they had fallen asleep after our trip to Cortland yesterday, so they hadn't been awake to witness the conversation between Spencer and her mother.

Spencer and I walked down the stairs hand in hand. I realized that wouldn't tell her father anything because we had been holding hands since we were kids, but I knew that I would be okay as long as we held on to each other.

Mr. Hastings had his hands on the counter by the sink, looking out the window. He didn't see us come in.

"Hi dad," Spencer said meekly.

"I got a call from your mother last night," Mr. Hastings said, still looking out the window.

"I figured," Spencer said.

Mr. Hastings turned around. He looked surprised. I guessed he hadn't expected to see all four of us standing there in front of him. I might not have been a surprise, after all, Spencer and I had always been joined at the hip, but I imagined that Emily and Hanna being there threw him off a bit.

"Emily, Hanna," he said, acknowledging them somewhat indifferently, perhaps even coldly.

"Aria," Mr. Hastings said, acknowledging me last, only his tone wasn't quite as distant when he said my name. Perhaps it was because the Hastings seemed to consider me part of the family most of the time. I was present for most of their family events or family time, though there wasn't much of it because Spencer's parents were usually away.

"Dad, just say whatever you need to say, so we can get ready for school," Spencer said, the irritation in her voice clear as day.

Mr. Hastings looked pensive, as if he didn't know if he should say what was on his mind, but eventually he succumbed to his own will and spoke.

"Okay," Mr. Hastings said, "I am not comfortable with you dating Emily while she's living in this house."

I looked at Spencer, and I couldn't help from laughing. I heard Emily and Hanna's laughs echo mine, though Spencer remained silent and red-faced.

"You don't have to worry, Mr. Hastings," Emily said, "I'm not Spencer's girlfriend."

I guess it was now or never.

"I am," I said, gripping Spencer's hand tightly, looking Mr. Hastings directly in the eye.

* * *

**DegrassiGleek54: You were right! **

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Don't worry, or maybe do, A will be back for revenge for real soon. And what will Peter say to Aria's confession?**


	30. This Is Not What I Expected

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Mr. Hastings looked at me blankly, his face unreadable as he searched my face, then Spencer's. He glanced quickly at Hanna and Emily before he started to chuckle. His chuckle quickly turned into a boisterous laugh, leaving me, and I imagine the other girls as well, confused. This was uncharacteristic of the Mr. Hastings I had grown to know over the years. I looked up at Spencer, searching her for some explanation to her father's behavior, though I already knew she was as lost as the rest of us. My hand was still intertwined with Spencer's, I briefly wondered if I was hurting her, though if I had been she showed no sign of it.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Hastings apologized, trying to get a hold of himself, "It's just your mother seemed adamant that, despite your denial, you were intimately engaged with Emily, and I told her that you were destined to be with Aria."

I don't even know what my face must have shown. Shock? Surprise? Joy? Confusion?

I couldn't believe what had just come out of Mr. Hastings mouth. Sure I was overjoyed with his response, but that he would say I was _destined_ to be with Spencer… Let's just say that wasn't something a Hastings took lightly.

"Not that we wouldn't have approved of you, Emily," he backtracked, "And of course you're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Mr. Hastings," Emily said, slightly flushed.

Mr. Hastings said a quick goodbye and headed to his office, well, his home office anyway.

"Aria," Spencer said softly.

I looked up at her, her brown eyes looking at me tenderly.

"It's over, babe," she said, "You don't have to crush my fingers anymore,"

Hanna tried and failed to stifle a laugh as I released my grip to reveal Spencer's now crippled looking hand.

"Oh my God," I said, "I'm so sorry, Spence, I didn't even realize I was doing that!"

Spencer chuckled slightly, shaking her hand out.

I looked down at my feet, feeling embarrassed. I couldn't believe that I had disfigured, though I knew it was only temporary and would soon revert to normal, my girlfriend's hand. Had I really been _that_ nervous? And why hadn't I let go after Spencer's dad had so blatantly approved of us? Or at least when he had left the room?

I felt Spencer's finger under my chin as she lightly applied pressure, trying to push my head up to look at her. I lifted my head as she had intended, my eyes still averted.

"Aria, my love," Spencer said.

I looked again into her eyes, amazed at how they could hold so much love, and for me at that. She held my gaze, wordlessly conveying to me how much she loved me, and that nothing I did could ever change that. Spencer's arms found their way to my waist, pulling me closer to her. Even with the surefire threat of A's next move looming in the back of my mind, I had never felt so safe as I did every time I found myself in the arms of the woman I was in love with. As long as we were together, everything would be okay. As long as we were together, A couldn't break us down. I took comfort in that knowledge.

Spencer pressed her lips gently against mine, my arms gripped her shoulders, as I tried to deepen the kiss, only to be interrupted by Hanna fake coughing.

"Get a room," Hanna said, rolling her eyes, but the grin on her face told us that she was really enjoying how, as Hanna might put it, 'cute' we were being.

Spencer wiggled her eyebrows at Hanna, "We just might."

I pulled away from Spencer, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower," I stated simply, heading upstairs.

I half-expected Spencer to follow me in, but despite the fact that Spencer and I had showered together since we were four, we hadn't gotten to the physical part of our relationship yet, and neither of us wanted our first time to be in the shower with Hanna and Emily in the next room, which, if I'm being honest, would likely have been the case if she had followed me in.

I was somewhat reluctant to even take a shower because I knew I must smell like Spencer right now, and that was a scent I never wanted to let go of, but for the sake of hygiene, I took one anyway. I stripped off Spencer's jersey, burying my face in it to take in all of Spencer that I could before I folded it up and put it on the bathroom counter.

Stripping off the rest of my clothes, I hopped into the shower, letting the warm water ease into my muscles. I automatically began washing my hair, letting my mind wander as I did.

I was so happy that Spencer's family approved of us, and I only hoped my family would be as supportive. I hoped with all my heart that things worked out for Emily and Hanna, Hanna hadn't faced her parents yet, but I hoped that her mother would come around, because as much as Emily loved Hanna, and I knew she did, it was hurting her so much to have to choose between her and her mother. Mrs. Fields would have to get over her aversion to gays because her daughter needed her, and I prayed that she would do it before it hurt her relationship with Emily too much. I wondered what Colonel Fields would say about it. Would he stand by Mrs. Fields decision? Would he come down harder? Or would he understand?

I got out of the shower, wrapping a clean towel around me, and putting my hair up in another one. I had a huge smile on my face knowing that today, I would be wearing Spencer's clothes, and even though I knew that all four of us would be wearing Spencer's clothes, not just me and Spencer, I was looking forward to being able to smell Spencer even when she couldn't be around me.

I went into Spencer's room and started digging through her closet again, trying to find something a little more school appropriate to wear. Spencer was so much taller than me that finding things that fit and looked good on me wasn't easy. I was still searching for something to wear when I heard Hanna whistle. I jumped, turning around, making sure my towel was up, despite both Emily and Hanna having seen me change before. I saw Emily give Hanna a well deserved elbow.

"Where's Spencer?" I asked them.

"Downstairs, getting her caffeine," Emily replied.

I smiled, Spencer breathed caffeine.

"Han," I whined, "Help me find something to wear."

Emily and I shared a smile as Hanna instantly went into fashion advisor mode, digging through Spencer's things. After a few minutes, she pulled out a nice blue top, that, on Spencer was just a slightly longer than average shirt, but on me, came down to just above my knees. She paired it with a nice waist belt. I had to admit, Hanna was good. I couldn't wait to see Spencer's reaction when she saw me.

Hanna, Emily and I walked down to the kitchen to find Spencer, but she wasn't there, and furthermore, there wasn't any coffee.

I looked around in confusion, my eyes pulling me to a single piece of paper on the counter by the sink.

I ran over to it, I must have re-read it ten times before it sank in.

_ My sweet Aria,_

_ I love you so much, never forget that. I'm so sorry, please forgive me._

_ - Spencer_

* * *

__**What do you think? Please Review!**


	31. I'll Be A Runaway

I didn't understand. What was this? What did it mean? No, scratch that. I knew exactly what happened. A. It has to be. Why else would Spencer disappear leaving me this note?

I crumpled up the piece of paper in my hand, throwing aimlessly towards the counter. Where it actually landed, I didn't know, because the second it left my hand I was running out of the house. I had to find her before A got to her. But I didn't know what A had said.

Spencer's car was still in the driveway, so she couldn't be _too_ far. Granted, I wasn't sure how long ago she had left, and she was a fast runner. I didn't even know what direction she had gone in.

Think. If I were A, what would I have Spencer do. That was a loaded question. What wouldn't A do. I didn't really want to know what went on in the twisted mind of the person going by A.

Hanna and Emily came barreling out of the house, presumably having found and read the letter.

Emily, being the more athletic of the two, reached me first.

"Aria," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I need to find her," I said.

"She'll be at school," Hanna said, "She has to be or her mother will kill all of us."

Hanna made a good point, plus Spencer was not the type to miss school.

I sighed in resignation, "Let's go," I said, making my way towards my car.

I prayed that Spencer showed up at school, because if she didn't, I don't know what I would do. I needed her.

* * *

**I know it's ridiculously short, but what do you think?**

**Don't worry, the answers you're looking for will come all in good time.**

**As to the comments about the suspense, I like writing those moments, it keeps you guys coming back Chapter after Chapter XD but in all honesty, it gives me options. When I write those cliffhangers, I haven't actually decided exactly what's going to happen.**

**Please Review!**


	32. I Love You This Big

We had arrived at school ridiculously early, and after the briefest of visits to my locker, I had gone to Spencer's, where I stood waiting earnestly for her, worried that she wouldn't show up.

What if A had gotten to her? What if she was lying somewhere hurt, and all I was doing was waiting by her locker like an abandoned puppy waiting for its master to come home? What if she wasn't coming back?

I felt tears forming in my eyes as my mind ventured through many different, but all horrifying outcomes of this… predicament.

Just then, Spencer strode into view, her gentle smile fading, turning into worry and panic as she saw me.

"Aria, baby," Spencer said, "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" I spat, "What happened this morning?"

Spencer looked hurt, but what did she expect after leaving me that note?

"You tell me," Spencer said defensively, "One minute you're taking a shower, the next you, Hanna and Emily are _gone_."

"We left looking for _you_. Did you think you could leave me a note like _that_ and I wouldn't go looking for you?" I asked, venom in my voice.

"What note?" Spencer asked, "I didn't leave you a note."

"Yeah, you did," I heard Hanna pipe up from behind me.

Spencer frowned, "I think I'd remember leaving you a note, Aria."

I saw a balled up piece of paper hit Spencer in the chest and fall to the floor. Spencer picked it up and opened it.

"I didn't write this," Spencer said, frowning, "I'd never do that to you, to any of you."

I looked down, it was too easy, though. I'd known all these years that Spencer was incredible, and even back when we were just best friends. I didn't deserve her, and that I'd jumped to conclusions proved that. Looking at the note, Spencer still held in her hand, I noticed that it wasn't even in Spencer's handwriting. I made a mental note to kick myself.

Seemingly reading my thoughts, I felt Spencer's hand on my cheek, caressing it softly.

"Hey, look at me," Spencer said softly, lifting my chin so that her smoldering brown eyes were staring delicately into mine, "You _never_ have to worry, because I will _always_ be her for you, _always_."

I knew she meant what she said, but there were things, like A, threatening to drive us apart.

"But, what if A…"

Spencer cut me off, "A doesn't matter, because I will _always_ love you. Aria, baby, you're my whole world, without you, nothing matters, I would give up _everything_ else, because you are _my_ everything. And there's nothing in this world or any other world that can change that."

I melted into Spencer's warm embrace, tears falling softly from my eyes, but it didn't matter, only she did.

I barely even registered when I heard Spencer's phone go off, but like her, I ignored it. Whatever it was, it could wait.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**A/N: It's extremely difficult for me to write right now, as I've scratched my eye, and have trouble keeping it open, so please excuse any mistakes, or lack of updates for the time being. I'm still trying to update as often as possible, but my health trumps updating. (Although I do get to wear this cool eyepatch lol)**


	33. No Day But Today

**JoriRocks: Thank you! That's so sweet!**

**DegrassiGleek54: Thank you! I'm not quite sure how it happened!**

**CrissyAvocado: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I'm honored to have been the one to turn you into a Sparia fan!**

**CoolasDuck: It's not so much writer's block as an inability to keep my eyes open for extended periods of time.**

* * *

I haven't a clue how we did it, but somehow we made it to Mr. Fitz's class on time, and by on time, I mean, on time for Spencer, which is ridiculously early for the rest of us.

Spencer relinquished her usual seat in the front of the class, opting instead to sit next to me. Emily, who normally sat where Spencer was now, sat directly in front of me, while Hanna had taken the seat in front of Spencer.

The looks we got from the other students when they entered the room varied. Some looked at the four of us with disgust, others looked intrigued, some of the guys looked like they had just been challenged. I supposed we were more of a spectacle than we would have been if we had all sat in our usual seats, but the sense of togetherness with the girls felt nice.

Mona seemed to glare at us, though I thought her expression softened slightly when her eyes stopped momentarily on Hanna. I wondered if maybe she felt something for Hanna, or if she just felt betrayed that Hanna had opted to sit with us instead of her normal spot next to her.

It occurred to me that aside from Mona, the attention was almost entirely on Emily and Hanna. I knew the reason they were getting attention was because of the photo that had recently been spread, but apparently the photo of me kissing another girl was no longer of interest, and the school had moved on.

Hanna didn't seem too bothered, she mostly just ignored everyone by not looking anywhere but at her desk, occasionally throwing a glance Emily's way to make sure she was okay. Emily, on the other hand, seemed really uncomfortable. It looked like she was going to cry if people didn't stop focusing on her.

The bell rang, and Mr. Fitz hadn't arrived yet.

Another few minutes and still no Fitz, but everyone still kept shooting looks of various natures to Hanna and Emily, well mostly Emily because she was really the only one paying attention to them.

Spencer looked over at me, shooting me an apologetic look, before standing up.

"Hey!" Spencer said, capturing everyone's attention, including mine, Emily and Hanna's. We had no idea what she was doing, but whatever it was, I knew she was trying to get the attention off of Emily.

"Some of you have been asking for years, so I thought I'd let you all know that, as of recently, Aria and I are officially together."

I looked at my girlfriend, completely shocked that she had just done that. I couldn't help but think about how amazing she was to stand up and purposefully put the attention on herself, just to help out Emily. Though I definitely thought there might be some other reason behind it as well.

I stood up, and walked over to Spencer, throwing my arms around her, and kissing her gently.

"You are the best friend and girlfriend I could ever dream of," I told her.

I'm not entirely sure why, but the room exploded with different conversations. Maybe it was because of Spencer's big self-declaration, which is something no one seemed to expect, myself included.

I heard Noel Kahn whisper to someone, "I bet they've actually been dating for longer than they claim."

Meanwhile I heard Mona say something like, "They realize that no one actually cares right?"

It was amazing the reaction it was getting.

"Thanks Spence," Emily said, glad that she was no longer the focus of the class.

I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I took it out, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer take hers out as well. I looked up, and it seemed that Emily and Hanna had also received a message.

I opened the message, which, from the blocked number, I knew was from A.

_Watch your backs, bitches –A_

I looked up in horror at Spencer, who, oddly, didn't seem that disturbed. I wondered if she'd gotten a different message.

Just then Mr. Fitz walked in.

"Settle down, everyone," Mr. Fitz said.

Spencer, seeing the look on my face, reached her hand across the aisle, taking my hand in hers, and squeezing it gently. Telling me that I would be alright.

"Sorry, I'm late," Mr. Fitz said, "But let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	34. The Way You Look Tonight

It'd been a couple days since A had told us to watch our backs. I knew Spencer was more worried than she'd let on simply because she hadn't left me alone for one second, aside from when she absolutely had to, which was really only when we had different classes. Not that I was complaining, I felt safer with Spencer around, plus I loved every second I spent with her.

The four of us piled into Spencer's car, eager to start the weekend together, and tonight was date night. Officially, it was only my second date with Spencer, and it was my understanding that she had, once again, planned it all out. We didn't think we'd have to worry about Hanna interrupting the date either, because tonight would be her first date with Emily, and I was pretty sure that we would be far from her mind.

We were almost to Spencer's when I turned around in my seat. Seeing Emily and Hanna cuddled up and kissing each other gently in the backseat made me smile. I was happy that they had each other, like I had Spencer, and Spencer most definitely had me. And they were so good together, so cute that I'd forgotten what I'd turned around to say.

Spencer, who'd glanced in the rearview mirror after noticing that I'd turned around, had felt the need to interrupt them.

"Hey, no funny business back there," she teased.

"But it's just begging to be christened," Hanna retorted only somewhat jokingly, "I mean since you obviously haven't done it yet."

Hanna's comment made me turn a bright shade of red.

"There are more comfortable places to be 'christened' than the backseat of my car," Spencer argued as she pulled into the driveway.

"But the backseat is just so convenient," Hanna said, "particularly for me."

That comment earned Hanna a jab in the ribs from Emily.

"I've got far more class than that, Han," Spencer laughed, more at Emily's move than her own comment.

"So how" Hanna started, but as we were all anticipating her comment, she was cut off before she could even ask it.

"A lady does not kiss and tell," Spencer said, sounding more like an aristocratic mother from the seventeen hundreds than a modern teenager.

"Well then aren't I lucky that Emily's the only 'lady' here," Hanna smirked.

Emily flushed red, and the rest of us laughed as we got out of Spencer's car and headed into her house.

"So what are we doing?" I asked Spencer as Emily asked Hanna the same question.

"It's a surprise," Spencer and Hanna answered us at the same time.

Emily and I wore matching grimaces, neither of us being much for surprises, particularly after having encountered A's ones. Not that Hanna or Spencer was anything like A. We trusted them with our lives, which was why, though we didn't like surprises, we let them surprise us anyway without _too_ much protest.

"But baby," I protested, "How will I know what to wear if I don't know where we're going."

Emily couldn't use that excuse, though I knew she wished she could, but as neither Hanna nor Emily had a car tonight, it was a given that their date would be taking place at Spencer's.

Spencer looked at me guiltily, her hands fidgeting as they did whenever she was keeping something from me, particularly something she wasn't sure that I'd be okay with.

"Hastings," I said sternly, "What did you _do_?"

Spencer looked down at the floor, then looked up at me, searching me for something, but what I hadn't a clue. She smiled at me weakly.

"Don't be mad," Spencer said, automatically raising a red flag in me.

"Spencer," I said warningly.

"I sort of bought you something to wear for tonight," Spencer said.

It wasn't as bad as she had made me think it would be. In fact, I probably should have seen it coming.

"I should have known," I mumbled, "Well, let's see it then."

Spencer disappeared leaving me in the kitchen with Emily and Hanna, only to return seconds later holding a black garment bag. She handed the bag to me, with a hopeful expression on her. She was hoping that I would like what she had picked out for me. I knew I would. Spencer knew me, and at times, I thought she knew me better than I did. Plus she had impeccable taste. My only qualm was that I knew whatever she had bought for me, she probably spent way more than I would have wanted her to, though she had the money at her disposal.

I unzipped the garment bag, with Hanna and Emily looking curiously to see what was inside. Hanna was probably more excited than I was, being not just a sucker for romance and romantic gestures, but a fashion guru as well.

Inside the garment bag was a beautiful emerald green gown that looked to be made of silk. I reached out to touch it, it was most definitely silk.

"Spence," I said tenderly, still awestruck by the simple elegance of the gown, "You shouldn't have."

I saw Spencer's smile falter slightly.

"You don't like it?" she asked, her normal confidence gone.

"No, I love it, Spence, it's beautiful, but this must have cost a fortune!"

Spencer was now beaming at me, "Only the best for my girl."

I let Hanna hold the gown, as she was admiring it. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Thank you," I said when she broke the kiss.

"I can't wait to see you in it," Spencer grinned.

With that, I grabbed the dress from Hanna, along with Emily and headed to the spare bedroom where Emily was now living.

I had helped Hanna plan out her date with Emily, so I knew exactly what they would be doing. Emily, who was still clueless as to what her night would hold, needed help deciding what to wear. Spencer and Hanna, were in Spencer's room, likely deciding what to wear themselves. Emily and I eventually settled on a sexy but casual look that was sure to drive Hanna crazy.

I slipped into the gown that seemed to fit me perfectly. It showed just enough cleavage to be sexy and drive Spencer wild, but it was still classy, it didn't show enough to be considered slutty. I looked in the mirror, noting how the color of the dress made my eyes pop.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emily said.

I heard Spencer and Hanna come in, but I hadn't looked away from my reflection. As I turned to face the girls, my jaw dropped on seeing Spencer. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that hugged her nicely in all the right places.

Spencer's face seemed to mirror my own.

"Wow," Spencer finally said.

I wanted to mimic the sentiment, but I was still speechless; she literally took my breath away.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**Next chapter: Sparia's second date**


	35. A White Veil Occasion

"Your chariot awaits," Spencer said as she held the car door open for me.

I chuckled, kissing her gently on the cheek before getting into the car. I had always loved Spencer, in all her quirks, in all her beauty, she had always been the person I could turn to for anything. A laugh, a smile, a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent to. And I had always enjoyed even the smallest of moments with her, like when we were six, and she had pretended to rescue me from someone evil, whilst what she had really done was sneak me over to her house causing my parents to have an aneurism (figuratively of course). But it was the small things, that anyone else might think are weird, might think are inconsequential, that seemed to mean so much to me, and since we had started dating, there had only been more of these little moments, like the one we'd just had. One might pass it off as chivalry, and it certainly was, Spencer was definitely the chivalrous type, but it was the way she had spoken, as if she were a character, and it had actually been her job to make sure I made it to my 'chariot', the way she had winked at me as I sat in the car, telling me she knew exactly how she had just made my heart flutter. It was Spencer. It was everything.

After making sure there was no part of me still outside the car, she shut the door, walking around the car to let herself in as well. She smiled tenderly, teasingly, as she threw the keys in the ignition bring the car to life.

My mind started to wander as she pulled out of the driveway. I looked at her, her beauty radiating outward from the very depths of her soul, only enhanced by the beautiful dress she was wearing. And God, that dress was perfect for her, as if it had been made specifically for her, to drive me wild. And it did. And in fact, it probably had been custom made for her, it wouldn't surprise me in the least. In fact, she had probably custom ordered the dress I was wearing.

But what could we possibly be doing, where could we possibly be going in these dresses? We couldn't be going far because we had told Hanna and Emily we'd be back in a few hours, so we could all hang out. That meant we were likely staying in Rosewood, but even Rosewood, as prestigious and upscale as it could be, in areas, didn't seem to have anything that would warrant this type of attire. Even the Club, in all it's fanciness didn't require this level of formalwear.

"Spence?" I asked hesitantly, painfully aware that I would likely not get an answer to the question I was about to ask.

Spencer flashed her eyes quickly in my direction before settling them back on the road.

"Yes, baby?" she responded.

"Where are we going?" I asked, knowing full well that she was going to tell me that it's a surprise and that I'd have to wait and see when we got there. It was just Spencer's style, to try and keep you guessing.

I saw the devilish grin creep up onto her face.

"It's a surprise," she said, just as I'd anticipated.

"I don't like surprises," I said, pouting slightly.

"I know," she stated simply.

I glared daggers at her.

"But you love me," she said seductively, smirking at what she was sure was her victory.

I wasn't ready to give up, the anticipation was killing me, I hadn't a clue where we could possibly be going in these beautiful dresses she'd picked out for us.

"I do," I said, "And you love me, don't you?" I asked, knowing that she did. I could feel her love, even when she didn't say it, she showed it.

"Of course I do," she said, slightly hurt that I would even ask her that, "More than anything."

"More than everything," she added a second later, her voice was small and tender now, her eyes darting between me and the road in an attempt to be sure that I understood, that I knew that she loved me, that I didn't need to question it.

And I didn't. Question it, that is.

"More than _everything_?" I asked, verifying what she had just said.

"Yes," she stated, her face turned into a slight scowl now, knowing where I was heading with this, but unable to honestly answer in any other way. And that was something we valued in our relationship, our honesty.

"More than your surprise?" I asked, a playful smile dancing on my lips.

"Fine," Spencer relented, actually surprising me in that she was giving in to me so easily.

"Wait, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going to the club," Spencer said.

"Spence," I said seriously, "If we're going to the club, why are we dressed like _this_? I've been to the club with you countless times, even for the club this is _seriously_ overdressed."

Spencer smirked at me, knowing something I obviously didn't know. But she had told me exactly what I'd asked, she'd told me where we were going.

"I thought you'd look amazing in that dress," Spencer said, shrugging off my question slightly, "And I was right."

I blushed, causing Spencer's smirk to grow.

It wasn't long until we pulled into the club, which seemed to me to be way more populated than it usually was. Something was different about the club today.

"Babe, what's going on?" I asked as Spencer pulled to the front of the club.

Spencer didn't respond, though she was grinning like mad. She got out of the car, and I followed suit. After handing her keys to the valet, she took my hand and headed towards the entrance.

"Ms. Hastings, Ms. Montgomery," said the man who was standing in front of the entrance. I'd seen him before, but I couldn't remember his name. "I'm sorry to inform you that the club is closed today for a private event."

"I am aware of that, Matthew, thank you," Spencer said, continuing into the building anyway.

"Spencer," I said, deeply confused, "Spencer, what's going on?"

"Spencer!" I heard the all too familiar, and right now, unwanted voice of Melissa Hastings call out, "I wasn't sure you would show."

"Melissa," Spencer said curtly, "I wouldn't miss a chance to see Aria in _that_," she said, pointing to me.

I blushed profusely.

"Aria," Melissa said a little to kindly, "You look wonderful, and a little lost… Did Spencer neglect to tell you about this?"

"I, uh,"

"We're not staying for long," Spencer interjected, "I promised Mom and Dad we'd make an appearance though."

Melissa nodded, saying goodbye quickly before disappearing in the direction she had come.

"Spencer, tell me what's going on right now." I said, refusing to move.

"The club had been rented out for a wedding reception," Spencer explained, "The daughter of a client my dad's after."

Of course. Business as usual with the Hastings family. I really should have known.

"Spence," I said, disappointment coloring my voice, "I thought it was just going to be me and you tonight."

"Don't worry, Ar," Spencer said, "We're not staying at the reception long, only ten or fifteen minutes, then we have other…arrangements."

Spencer seemed to choose her last word very carefully.

"Arrangements?" I asked.

Spencer nodded, the familiar glint in her eyes calmed me slightly.

"Come on," she said, reaching her hand out for mine once more.

I let her guide me into the large room where the reception was taking place. It was one of the only rooms being used for the reception, so I wondered why they had shut the entire club down. The perks of being wealthy, I supposed.

We found her parents really quickly, engaging in a quick conversation with them, and I was introduced to several people, including the bride and groom. After what was probably ten minutes of talking to several people at her parents' request, Spencer leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Would you like to dance?"

I nodded almost imperceptibly, but Spencer had caught it.

"Please excuse us," Spencer said to the people around us, as the song changed to something slow. She turned to me, her hand inviting mine to join hers as she bowed slightly and said, "May I have this dance?"

I put my hand in hers and she pulled me onto the dance floor. She put her hands around my waist, pulling me close to her. I put my hands around her neck and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"_This_ is why you wanted to come, isn't it?" I asked her.

She smirked, "One of the reasons."

I smiled, leaning up to kiss her gently before resting my head on her shoulder, just enjoying the moment.

It was near heaven, dancing with Spencer, listening to her heart beat, feeling my own heart race at the same time. I closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in the peace and serenity I felt with her, forgetting that there was anyone else there.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**The date will be continued in the next chapter!**

******A/N: As of September 16th all my current fics will be on hiatus, so that I can focus on writing my novel. For updates on my novel, or when I might resume my fics, follow me on twitter: CapeCodPhoenix I will be updating all my fics as much as possible between now and September 16th**


	36. Come On, Open Your Eyes

I looked up at Spencer as the song ended, lifting my head off of her shoulder so that I could see into her loving eyes. She smiled softly at me.

"Come on," she said, "Let's get out of here."

I let her guide me to where her parents were talking to yet another Rosewood power couple.

"Mom, Dad, we're going to head out," Spencer told them.

"Okay," Mrs. Hastings replied, her voice and face betraying no emotion as per usual.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Hastings wink at Spencer, and he even had the beginnings of a smile forming. I wondered what that could be about. It was uncharacteristic of him. In all the years I'd known him, I'd only ever seen him display any semblance of what could be construed as a positive emotion when he was dealing with work or a client, or over some Hastings accomplishment.

I said my goodbyes, as did Spencer, before leaving the large room being used as the reception hall. I turned in the direction of the parking lot, but Spencer grabbed my hand and pulled me gently in the opposite direction, heading further into the club.

After the shock wore off, a few seconds later, I opened my mouth to ask where we were going, but instead found myself speechless as Spencer, as if on cue, pushed me up against the wall. Her beautiful brown eyes bore into mine, seemingly pleading with me.

Other than our now labored breathing and the increasing rhythm of our hearts beating, silence was all that could be heard. Our eyes burned with intensity as we stared deeply and longingly into each others eyes, neither of us moving closer. In that moment, we could see, feel, even taste the burning desire, no, the need we had for each other.

I moved to speak again, to beg her to come closer, or to at least move her hands which were pinning mine against the wall, so that I could pull her nearer to me, but before I could utter a single word, her mouth was on mine, silencing my pleas and giving me exactly what I wanted, what I needed.

The kiss only lasted but a few seconds before Spencer pulled back, leaving me both thoroughly satisfied and utterly dissatisfied, desperately wanting more. She looked into my eyes once more, searching them for something as mine searched hers for the reason she had pulled back so quickly.

"Please," Spencer said, her voice full of longing, as if she were pleading for her life to be spared, "Let me surprise you."

I nodded slowly, knowing I couldn't deny her this, not when she was looking at me as if her life depended on this surprise.

"Okay," I breathed softly. It was all I could manage to say.

She took my hand once more, leading me through parts of the club that I'd never been to before, parts I never knew existed, until we stopped in front of a door.

"Close your eyes," Spencer said.

I complied, closing my eyes as she had requested. I heard Spencer open the door, and her hand pulled me inside the room. I heard the door shut behind me. Her hands covered my already closed eyes, making sure I didn't peek. Not that I would have; I could tell how much this surprise mean to her, though I wasn't sure why it meant this much, but I wasn't going to ruin it for her, especially not now that I was so close. Spencer guided me into the room, her hands still on my eyes. When we stopped, I automatically opened my eyes, but Spencer's hands were still covering them.

"Don't look yet," she said.

I closed my eyes once more, and then I felt Spencer's hands leave my face. A few minutes later, I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Open your eyes," she said softly.

My jaw dropped when I opened my eyes. The room would have been pitch black if it hadn't been for what must have been literally hundreds of candles that had been set up and scattered all around the room.

I was standing approximately in the center of the room. To my left, I could see a grand piano, though I wasn't sure why. I supposed it had probably already been in the room and that nobody really wanted to move a grand piano, so they pushed it to the side. It wasn't of much consequence either way. There was a couch against the wall directly in front of me, and rose petals on the floor leading from where I was standing to the couch. And to my right there was a small table with two chairs. The table was covered in a white table cloth, and adorned with a couple candles, and a vase with a single red rose. In fact, it looked very similar to how it had looked at Spencer's house on our first date, only more elegant.

"Spence," I breathed, not able to make my voice louder than the faintest of whispers, "It's beautiful."

Spencer beamed at me, her eyes shone brightly like the North Star.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," I said, completely taken aback by the amazing and completely romantic display in front of me.

"Only the best for the most amazing girl in the world," Spencer said tenderly. I could tell that she meant every word she had just said, that she truly believed, wholeheartedly, that I was the most amazing girl in the world, and that nothing but the best would be deemed good enough by her for me.

She was mistaken, though. Clearly, she was the most amazing girl in the world. She was so sweet, and her romantic antics would surely make Hanna swoon when she heard of them. I was just a regular girl, who was lucky that someone so amazing, so kind, so thoughtful as Spencer had chosen to be with her.

Spencer took my hand, and led me to the couch. We sat down, and I looked at Spencer, loving her with everything I had. Spencer looked nervous, which wasn't like her.

I frowned.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

She looked down, away, everywhere but at me. After a moment, she finally brought her eyes up to meet mine.

"There's something I never told you," Spencer said, "Something you never knew about me."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**This chapter was kind of filler/set up for the next chapter. What do you think Spencer's been hiding?**

**A/N: As of September 16th all my current fics will be on hiatus, so that I can focus on writing my novel. For updates on my novel, or when I might resume my fics, follow me on twitter: CapeCodPhoenix I will be updating all my fics as much as possible between now and September 16th**


	37. All For You

Something I never knew? My mind started spinning trying to figure out what she was trying to tell me. But I couldn't figure it out. I felt a little hurt that there was something that she had obviously been hiding from me. I mean, I thought we were closer than that, I really thought we had no secrets. She seemed so serious, she seemed afraid. Those couldn't be good signs, right?

Before I knew it, I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheek, and I hadn't even heard what Spencer had to say yet, but then, was she even going to tell me? It's been a few minutes, and she hasn't moved, hasn't spoken. Was it really that bad?

"Please don't cry, baby," Spencer begged earnestly. She tried to wipe away the tears, but I pushed her away. She looked hurt, and I wanted to take it back. I didn't want to be the one who caused that pained look in her face.

It was too late though. Spencer got up and walked away.

I looked down at my feet, unable to move, unable to chase after her like I knew I should, like I wanted to. I mentally kicked myself for pushing her away, for all I know she could have been about to tell me that she'd gotten a B on a math test in seventh grade or something like that, which would actually be a big deal to a member of the Hastings family.

_God, Aria, what are you _doing_? You _love _her! Whatever it is, you can get through it!_

_But what if it's something big, something we can't work through? Like, what if she cheated on me? What if she's got some disease and she's only got six months to live? _

_This is _Spencer_ we're talking about! She would never cheat, especially on you! And if she'd known she was dying, you'd have been one of the first to know!_

I was pulled out my reverie, my silent argument with myself, by the sound of what I could only assume was an angel's song. It was so tender, so beautiful, it must have been written by or at least being played by an angel, right?

My head snapped up to see Spencer sitting at the piano, her hands playing the notes as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and despite the fact that I'd never seen Spencer sit in front of a piano, let alone play one, it was completely natural, as though I'd seen it a hundred times. Her hands moved with such grace, each note ringing of perfection, though you'd expect nothing less from Spencer.

She played for several minutes, leaving me entranced. So many thoughts were running through my mind. How come she never told me about this? How could I just not have known? How long has she been playing? She's so amazing. I wonder what this song is. It sounds so beautiful.

I was awestruck. I imagine my mouth must have been gaping. When Spencer finished the song, she walked back to the couch and sat down next to me. She took my hands in hers, holding them gently, waiting for some reaction from me.

"Wow," was all I could say.

I saw the smile creep up on her face.

"You like it?" she asked, "I call it 'Dream Come True' because that's what every day with you is, my dream come true."

"Wait, you _wrote_ that?" I asked. "When did you?"

Spencer squeezed my hands, "I started writing it when I got home the night you told me you were in love with me. I just finished polishing it the other day."

"You…you wrote that for me?" I asked, not seeming to comprehend my own words. I just couldn't imagine anyone writing anything for me. It just didn't make sense, I was just another teenage girl.

"My music is for you and only you, baby," Spencer said, "You might say you're my muse."

Spencer grinned at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I wasn't angry that she hadn't told me, and even the hurt that she'd hidden something from me was mostly gone now. Now, I was curious.

"I started playing as a way to let out my emotions when I couldn't tell you how I felt," Spencer explained, "I didn't know how to tell you without telling you how I felt."

"How did I get so insanely lucky?" I asked Spencer. It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but I seriously didn't know how I'd managed to get her. I mean, falling in love with Spencer was natural. She's so amazing that anybody would fall in love with her, but that she loved me back still blew my mind.

"I'm the lucky one," Spencer argued.

I rolled my eyes, before pulling her closer to me.

"I love you so much, Spencer," I whispered to her before kissing her tenderly.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**It's amazing how everyone's mind seemed to go straight for the worst things you could think of (Aria's included)**

**Sorry, I didn't finish the date, but I promise I will in the next chapter.**

**A/N: This story is officially ON HIATUS while I focus on my novel. I will be continuing this story and my other stories after I've made major progress on my novel, so don't fret, it's not over yet. **

**Thank you all for your continued support of this story and all my others! And thank you for all those who continue to review this!  
**

**Until next time, kids!**


	38. Wherever You Will Go

**Sorry this took so long, I finished the date though. You'll get details on Hannily's date soon too!**

* * *

I heard someone cough. It wasn't a real cough, it was a fake cough. The type you do to announce yourself or when you're interrupting something. And whoever had coughed was interrupting all right.

My head span to see who it was. It was a man, he was overweight and bald, probably in his mid to late forties, but I hadn't seen him before, at least not to my memory.

"I love you, too," Spencer whispered in my ear, before standing up.

"Mr. Norton, thank you for coming, I really appreciate it," Spencer said.

"Of course, Ms. Hastings," Mr. Norton replied, "Alex speaks very highly of you."

Alex? Like Alex Santiago? It can't be. Spencer wouldn't do that to me. But it has to be, he does work here.

"Even if it didn't work out," Mr. Norton added.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Love is love," Spencer responded, "Alex is wonderful, but my heart will always belong to Aria."

Spencer gestured to me.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Montgomery, it's a pleasure to see you again," Mr. Norton said.

Again?

"Oh, uh, yes, you as well," I said, unaware of what was happening.

Mr. Norton nodded.

"Well all the food has been prepared, I hope you enjoy your evening," Mr. Norton said.

"I'm sure we will," Spencer responded, "And thank you again for coming in today, it means so much to me."

"Of course," Mr. Norton said, nodding once more before disappearing.

Spencer turned to me, her eyes gleaning, even in the candlelight. The way she looked at me, it was like the world could crash and burn and she wouldn't even notice as long as her eyes were on me. Just knowing that I could capture her attention so entirely mad eme blush red as she kissed my forehead gently.

Spencer pulled out a chair from the table. "My lady," she said gesturing the chair was for me.

On the table now were two platters, one at each place setting, covered in metal domes.

"Dinner is served," Spencer said, imitating a butler, "Bon appétit."

She lifted the metal dome off of the platter in front of me to reveal three plates. The first contained a house salad with ranch dressing, my favorite, on the side. The second, had heaping pile of Beef Burgandy with a side of scalloped potatoes. The last plate had what looked to be tiramisu. It all looked so elegant and delicious.

"That's Vegan Tofu Tiramisu, in case you were wondering," Spencer said, "I thought it would balance out the beef, I know how you've been trying to back off on the meat, but everyone knows you just can't resist a good Beef Bourguingon."

I was grinning like an idiot.

"Spence, this is amazing, I can't believe you went through the trouble of getting me _vegan_ tiramisu! You're too good to me."

I felt Spencer kiss the back of my neck gently, felt her hot breath tracing upwards until it mound my ear. She nibbled on it momentarily before whispering, "Au contraire, mon amour, not good enough."

Her husky voice whispering French into my ear sent shivers coursing through me, but in the best of ways.

Spencer sat down across from me, removing the metal dome from her own platter with a smirk on her face. She was, I'm guessing, smirking because she knew exactly how she affected me.

The food was divine, absolutely fantastic. Spencer and I ate in a comfortable silence, our eyes darting from each other to our food and back. I felt Spencer's foot, heels having been abandoned, inching up my leg. Our eyes locked, silently daring her to continue. Spencer's foot traveled slowly, teasingly, up my leg, pausing at my knee. I unconsciously began to spread my legs wider, giving her better access, turning red as I realized what I had done. Spencer smirked at me, her foot continuing further up my leg.

About halfway up my thigh, I heard my cell phone go off. I threw an apologetic look towards Spencer, before digging it out of my clutch. I had meant to turn it off, but had forgotten.

I looked at the Caller ID.

"It's Mike," I said, a little shocked that he was calling me. He only ever called if he needed something.

"I'm sorry, babe, do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to my phone.

"Go ahead," she said as her foot's presence on my leg vanished.

"Hello?" I answered, concern coloring my voice, hoping that Mike was okay.

"Hey, uh, sorry to bother you, I know you're on a date," Mike said, "I was just wondering if I could borrow some of your art supplies?"

Art supplies? Mike wasn't the artistic type. He was more of an athletic type. Not your typical jock, though he sometimes fell into the stereotype. He was a nice boy, a sweet kid. He had a heart of gold. But why did he need my art stuff?

"Why?" I asked, trying to be nice about it, but unable to hide my surprise.

"Umm, well, there's this girl."

I laughed, "Say no more, Mike, just make sure to put them back when you're done."

"Sweet. Thanks Aria, you're the best," Mike said.

"Love you, have fun."

"Love you, too. Bye," Mike said before hanging up.

Spencer was looking at me, her head cocked slightly to the left.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Sorry," I said, getting up and standing behind Spencer, wrapping my arms loosely around her neck.

"Mike's trying to impress a girl," I told her.

I kissed the back of her neck gently, slowly kissing to the other side. Spencer moaned, letting her head fall backwards.

"Well if he's anything like his older sister, then she's probably already hooked," Spencer said.

"You're so sweet, baby," I said, kissing her one more time, before turning her chair to sit in her lap.

"So when _exactly_ did I have you hooked?" I asked, looking into her molten chocolate eyes.

"Mmm, when was I first hooked? Or when did I first realize I was hooked?" Spencer asked, trying to clarify my question.

"Both," I answered, moving a stray piece of hair out of her porcelain face.

She smiled at me, seemingly lost in thought.

"The first time I realized I was hooked on you was in the sixth grade. It was a few weeks before Ali had taken us into her group. I was going to meet you in the park after practice. When I got there you were laying in the middle of the grass. You had this multi-colored tie-dye dress on that fell just above your knees, and a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans with a hole in the left knee. You were listening to your music, and your eyes were closed. I remember looking down at you and thinking 'I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is' and I remember wanting to kiss you, which scared me at first, but at the same time, it felt like the most natural reaction. Instead, I nudged you with my foot. You opened your eyes, looking at me standing over you and smiled. You took out one of your earbuds and handed it to me. I laid down next to you and put it in my ear. The song "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling had just started to play. You started to sing, and you sang it better than they did. When the song ended, I thought 'This must be what heavens like' not realizing that I'd said it out loud. But then you said, 'It's perfect right now, isn't it?' and that's when I knew."

I was amazed at the detail that she recalled. From what I was wearing to the song I was listening to.

"As to _when_ I was hooked, looking back, it's clear that I was hooked on you from the first moment I saw you. At first, all I saw was your brown hair pulled into a ponytail and the white shirt and overalls you were dressed in. But even only seeing the back of your head I knew I had to have you. Of course I was four, so I didn't think much of it, just that I had to be your friend. And we've been friends ever since."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Spence," I said, "That was so beautiful. I had no idea."

I wondered if it was a bad thing that I didn't have a lot of these vivid memories of us like she seemed to have.

"You still have no idea, do you? How beautiful you are? How simply amazing you are?"

Spencer whispered into my ear.

"All I know," I whispered back, "Is how ridiculously lucky and blessed I am because I have you."

She brought her lips to mine. Our lips moved passionately, and perfectly in sync with each other. My hands laced themselves in her hair, and I felt hers on my ass, pulling me closer to her.

"Spence," I moaned into her lips.

"Spence," I said again, pulling back this time.

She looked at me expectantly, as if she already knew what I was going to say.

"Not here," I said through heavy breaths.

She nodded, "Let's go home, babe."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	39. The Simple Things

My date with Spencer had given me such a high that I couldn't wipe the goofy grin that I'd had since we'd left the club off of my face if I had wanted to. A fact that was immediately noticed by Hanna the moment Spencer and I walked into the room.

"Details now!" Hanna said.

She hadn't moved from her spot in Emily's arms, but I was pretty sure if she hadn't been near Emily she would have pounced on us, eagerly, wanting to here every second of our date.

Spencer smirked, "You first. And you better not have 'christened' my house."

I knew Spencer wasn't really serious, though she probably would have been mildly angry if they had, only because we hadn't gotten there yet. But we both knew that neither Emily nor Hanna, much as sometimes she seemed to indicate otherwise, were the type to sleep with someone on the first date.

I had discovered that the thing about dating one of your best friends is that you already have this intense connection and you already know each other, which in some ways makes it easier to get into the physical stuff, but at the same time, it makes you question even more how much things might change once you do.

Take Spencer and I for example. Sure, Spencer is sexy as hell and she's super romantic. And yeah, sometimes I really just want to jump her bones, and I can tell that she wants it as badly as I do. Okay, more than just _sometimes_, but that's beside the point. The point is we're really close, and we love each other, but I'm scared. What if I'm no good? What if I can't…please her? Sometimes I worry about what would happen if I can't satisfy her needs. I know she loves me, and she'd never want to hurt me, but sometimes that's a deal breaker.

Hanna smirked back and said, "And if we did?"

Emily flushed bright red and hit Hanna in the arm.

"Come on, Aria," Hanna said impatiently, "Details, please."

"I'm with Spencer," I said, "You first."

I saw Spencer grinning triumphantly out of the corner of my eye. Hanna just looked frustrated. Her own antics apparently not enough to satisfy her gossip fix.

I had my own reasons for wanting to hear about Hanna and Emily's date first. I wanted to hear what Emily thought, as she was the only one who hadn't helped plan the dates tonight. Plus they probably wouldn't say anything if we went first. Spencer had gone so over the top that it would just pale in comparison. And of course, once they got me going, I probably wouldn't be able to stop. It had just been so perfect, with the exception of me crying over her musical abilities.

"I just want to know where you guys went wearing those dresses," Emily said.

She was probably thinking the same thing I had been earlier. Where in Rosewood do you go when you're dressed for the red carpet?

"Em," I said, putting on my best puppy dog face.

I could see Emily caving. She was powerless to the puppy dog look. As soon as Spencer pulled her puppy dog face on, it was over.

"Hanna tried to cook me breakfast for dinner," Emily said.

Hanna looked down, fidgeting nervously.

"What do you mean _tried_?" Spencer asked, looking around for any signs of imperfection that her parents would rag on her for later.

"Don't worry, Spence, we cleaned everything up," Emily said noticing Spencer's apprehension.

"I, uh, got distracted, and kinda burnt dinner, so we ordered Chinese instead."

Spencer and I laughed. It wasn't really as funny as you would have thought if you'd seen us laughing, but it was so _Hanna_ that we couldn't help it.

It looked like Emily was holding back some laughter of her own, and she managed to hold it off quite well. She kissed Hanna's shoulder and I heard her whisper, "Dinner was perfect."

"Anyway," Emily said, "We went outside and had a picnic with the Chinese food. And Hanna gave me this gorgeous bouquet of wooden roses that smell just like her."

That had been my idea. Not that I was going to tell Emily that, but I'd seen the wooden roses before, and I'd suggested to Hanna that she spray her favorite perfume on them so that they always smelt like her.

"We sat outside and talked for a while. Hanna brought chocolate truffles for dessert, and God were they good," Emily continued.

"Godiva," Hanna said, smiling.

"And we just spent the rest of the date cuddling on the couch, talking and watching television," Emily finished.

I had noticed the hickey Emily had given Hanna.

"No christening," Hanna said somewhat disappointedly.

"Just canoodling," Emily said.

She seemed to be glowing, completely blissed out from her first date. It was so her, too. Emily liked the simple things; she normally didn't like the big extravagant things, not that she didn't appreciate them. She would have thought that the things Spencer had done were sweet and way too much, which they were. I had already accepted, though, that that was part of being with Spencer. Spencer and her family had money. We all knew that. And I knew that as long as I was with Spencer she was going to spoil me whenever she could, not because she felt she needed to, but simply because she could.

Hanna's eyes bore into me, and I knew what she wanted before she even asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"Your turn."

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	40. With Tired Eyes

I could feel all the eyes on me as I started rambling on about my date with Spencer. She could have jumped in at any point, but she didn't; she just watched me silently. I told Hanna and Emily about everything. From the wedding reception, which explained our wardrobe, to Spencer's song, though I conveniently left out the part where I started crying, to the amazing dinner. I even told them about the small interruption when Mike called to borrow some stuff so he could impress a girl. Hanna and Emily were very attentive; Hanna seemed to eat up every word I said, I think she almost wanted to date Spencer instead of Emily just to experience on of Spencer's amazingly romantic dates…almost.

I think an entire hour had passed by the time we got through talking about our dates, and settled into the couches to watch a movie.

I was enveloped in Spencer's arms, as I rested my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beating through her chest, no, it was racing, and it blew my mind that I had that effect on her, that I could witness having that effect on her.

I sighed contently, happy to be exactly where I was right now: in the arms of my love, in the company of my best friends. Tonight was perfect.

Hanna wanted to watch A Walk To Remember, and we had decided to indulge her, or at least Emily and I had decided to indulge her even though Emily would have much preferred a bloody horror movie and I preferred things with less, well, I like my movies a little more happy. Spencer had started to argue with Hanna, as they always did, but I quickly silenced Spencer's arguments with a promise to continue what we had started at the club. She was more than happy to oblige.

I hadn't realized how tired I was, but before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in Spencer's arms.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**I know it's really short, and not very exciting. This was kinda a filler chapter to get them where I needed them to be. I didn't really want to reiterate Sparia's date again since it took up a good four (I think) chapters.**


	41. I Retaliate Against You

I had woken up alone in Spencer's bed. She must have carried me upstairs after I'd fallen asleep. I knew something was wrong. I just had that feeling in my gut. I tried to push it away. Spencer must be downstairs making coffee or breakfast or something. But the smells and the sounds weren't there. I went downstairs, and sure enough, she wasn't there.

I was starting to get worried. It was like what had happened a few days ago, she'd just disappeared. Her parents weren't home this time though, so she wouldn't be in her father's office talking to him this time.

I found my phone wrapped in a piece of paper.

It was a note.

_Good morning babe,  
__I hope I didn't scare you, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you just looked so cute.  
__I went for a jog, be back soon.  
__Love you,  
__Spencer_

I breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing had happened, she was just out running.

"Oh, good, you're up," Hanna said from behind me, "Where's Spencer?"

Emily and Hanna sat down on Spencer's bed.

"She went jogging," I said.

Emily's looked skeptical.

"When did she leave?" Emily asked.

I shrugged, "I just woke up, she left me this note."

I handed Emily the note, but she frowned when she read it.

"Aria," Emily said, "Something's not right, this says good morning, but it's two in the afternoon."

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. Emily was right. It was two. My stomach started twisting. I felt dizzy. I started to fall over, but Emily got up to steady me.

I heard my phone go off. I was relieved that it was the only one, if Emily's and/or Hanna's had gone off then it would have been A for sure, but since it was only mine, maybe it was Spencer letting me know where she was. I hoped it was Spencer when I looked at my phone, but all hopes were ruined when I saw there was one text from an unknown number.

Attached was a picture of Spencer. She looked like she'd been knocked unconscious with a serious blow to the head. She was tied up. And it looked like she was bleeding in certain places too.

_356 Cottage Grove Rd  
__10 pm  
__Come alone or she dies_.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
